


Atelophobia

by Slightly_Obsessive



Series: The Soulmate Chronicles [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Possibly Distressing Topics, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Obsessive/pseuds/Slightly_Obsessive
Summary: Atelophobia – noun. The fear of imperfection or not being good enough.Everyone in the world has been gifted with a Soulmate. Great for some...not so great for others...This is the story of the supposedly fortunate persons granted the Twin Souls of the Big Seven, the country's richest bachelors...





	1. Part 1

“Have you found your Soulmate yet?” Minyoung was asked for perhaps the tenth time that week.

“You didn’t call to probe into my life. Now be quiet for two minutes and let me do my job.” Minyoung’s top left screen flashed with facial recognition matches from CCTV cameras. She read out what was listed as the woman’s last known address. “She’s the only one under the name of Lee Chaerin in your area. She works at the country’s leading fashion magazine but, she’s just been given a job as chief editor of Vogue International. Very high profile so be careful”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“I hacked her email accounts.”

“Is that even legal?”

“Did you seriously come here with the impression that any of this is legal?” There was a silence from the caller. “CCTV has picked up her tattoo. The angles are too awkward for a completely clear name to be made out but I’m almost 100% sure it’s yours. Now, she arrives at Starbucks every morning at eight o’clock sharp. See if you can catch her eye then. Oh, and treat her right. She’s an intelligent and outspoken woman, it seems. She isn’t going to be taking any of your crap.

“Thank you, Sir.” Minyoung didn’t bother correcting the caller on their mistake of gender, just taking it as confirmation that her voice changer was working perfectly.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

“Yes. Send the money in a package to the address you gave me earlier.”

“And?”

“And if I ever mention you and what you do to anyone, unless it’s in an anonymous tip to recommend your services, you’ll send your people after me.”

“That’s right. And remember to erase my number from the call history on your phone. I’ll be checking up on that.” She then hung up.

Getting down the second of two bright red notebooks, covered in glittery hearts, from the top of her book shelves, she flipped through the list of couples until she reached where they ended. She added the caller and Lee Chaerin’s names to the extensive list. If this one worked out, she’d be on track to over take the number of failures, that she’d had at the start of all this, with the successes that she’d been having for a while.

I need a shower, Minyoung thought. The usual dread that followed this revelation washed over her. She looked at the bandage that covered her Soulmate tattoo. Since she’d found out who he was, she’d hating taking it off and looking at his name.

The ringing of her private work phone saved her a few more minutes of peace. Minyoung picked it up, pressed the green icon and wait.

“Hello?” said a small, shaky, female voice. “I heard you could find me my Soulmate.”

-

Minhee sat on a bench at the edge of the university campus, watching people ignore her. It was disheartening, but better than the dirty looks that she had been getting since fresher’s week.

Couples wondered aimlessly laughing and pushing each other around playfully. Minhee sighed and scratched her tattoo through the sleeve of her hoodie. That’s all she saw nowadays; people who had met their Soulmate at the university or had met them before and had come with them.

And then there was the person everyone called Laptop Girl. She sat at the same picnic table around lunch time everyday, with her headphones in and fingers tapping away on the keyboard. Minhee had never seen her talk to anyone. She wanted to think that she was just like her. But she knew that wasn’t true.

Minhee liked to think of a different story everyday, something to keep her mind away from the loneliness. Today, Laptop Girl was a hacker, ripping delicate information from under the noses of the government. She had the world at her fingertips. But she looked lonely too.

Maybe she hadn’t found her Soulmate yet.

Minhee looked at her watch. Her next lecture was in a few minutes. So she left her thoughts with Laptop Girl and walked into reality once more.


	2. Part 2

The seven richest young bachelors in the country, known inventively as the Big Seven, could not have been more different. The youngest, an early graduate of law school currently managing the country’s largest law firm in the place of his father, the oldest, a global restaurant owner and keen photographer. Where one was selfish, another devoted his time to charity work.

But once every few months, these unlikely friends would meet at one of their luxury homes and throw an extravagant party. These were very private affairs, with only select guests invited. There were often things to celebrate; a birthday, a success of a business plan or, in the case of only one as of yet, the meeting of their Soulmate.

The last party had brought about tension on almost every aspect of their lives, caused simply by the first introduction of a Soulmate. They had been together for well over a year, but it had taken the remaining six a while to trust this new-comer.

An air of loneliness ended the night. The party hadn’t lasted half as long as it usually would have. But who can blame them? After all, it was once said that “life without love in it is like a heap of ashes – with the fire dead, the laughter still and the fire extinguished.”

-

Minyoung sighed. If there was ever a time when her hacker courage was needed in real life, now was the time, even if it was only a few days before the end of the academic year.

It hadn’t taken her very long to get hold of background information on Choi Minhee, but that hadn’t been what she was interested in. She wanted to know why a beautiful, smart girl like Minhee always sat alone and was only ever acknowledged with looks of distaste.

It turned out that, during fresher’s week, she had been out for a few drinks with her roommates and photos had been uploaded onto Facebook. A couple of the photos showed clearly the tattoo on Minhee’s arm. They went viral and she was bombarded with hatred from both males and females alike.

Why? Because the name read ‘Kim Seokjin’, an angelic, young entrepreneur who owned many of the world’s finest Michelin-star restaurants. Naturally, he received a lot of love, and anyone who stood in the way, some people felt, needed to be crushed. Though Minhee had done nothing to fight back and things had died down, people still avoided her.

Minyoung sat down at one end of the bench. She kept her eyes forward, even though she could feel Minhee looking at her.

“Where’s your laptop, Laptop Girl?” Her voice was bitter, sharp. But Minyoung understood; that’s what bullying does to a person. They become so paranoid that their first instinct towards anything is to become defensive.

“Is that what they call me?” Minyoung chuckled.

“Well, this is the first time I’ve seen you without it.” The awkward silence was thick. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“I’m fully aware.”

“So aren’t you worried?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because I’m an outcast. No one wants to know me.”

“I’m an outcast too. I just figured you might want to talk to someone for a change.” More silence followed. “Come on, it’s taken me forever to actually talk to you. Work with me here.”

“Alright.” Minhee paused. “So you don’t hate me for what I did?”

“How could I? You haven’t actually done anything wrong. In fact, I dare say you should out yourself a little more.”

“And risk having people tear me apart even more? I’ll pass.” Minhee stood up, preparing to walk away.

“He doesn’t personally use a lot of social media. He probably has no idea who you are or what’s been happening to you.”

Minhee stopped. “And you think if he’d found out about me, he could’ve stopped them? Look at me! I’m not good enough for someone like him!” She dropped her head. “I’m not even pretty.”

Minyoung, too, stood. “I’m sorry. I was only trying to help you. But it looks like those monsters have already gotten inside your head.” She began to walk away when a hand landed on her arm. She turned to see Minhee’s wide eyes filling with tears.

“I don’t want it to be like this anymore. I don’t want to feel like this forever. You’re the first person who has actually said something nice to me all year. Only my brother knows about this; my family have no idea. They think I’m fine. My brother doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“You do the course on Soulmate Psychology, don’t you?” Minyoung smiled at her.

“Yes. I want to be one of the top Philosophers one day.”

“Then you’ll know that when he sees you, nothing else will matter, especially what everyone else says.”

“And you’ll help me.”

“I’ll get you to him.”

Minhee graced Minyoung with her first real smile in almost a year. “Will you come help me pack up my stuff? We can about everything whilst we’re doing that.”

“Sure.” Minyoung followed her, eager at the prospect of having a real friend for the first time in years.

-

“You’ll text me, won’t you? This isn’t just a joke, is it?”

“Of course not! You need to trust me if this is going to work, Minhee.”

“Okay. Well, have a good summer.” Minhee opened the boot of her father’s car and slung in her suitcase.

“You too. Be kind to yourself, try and rest a little. And remember that you can’t let society dictate how you live your life. Your Soulmate was chosen for you, no one can change that. You have to trust the Fates and trust yourself.”

“You’re starting to sound more and more like one of those old philosophers. It doesn’t suit you.”

Minyoung laughed. “I suppose not.”

“You got everything, Minhee-ya?” Her father poked his head out of the window. “Is this your friend?”

Minyoung bowed politely and smiled. “Yes, sir. My name is Kang Minyoung.”

“I’m all ready. I’ll speak to you over summer,” Minhee said.

“Goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Mr Choi.” She waved until the car left her sight. None of it felt like an empty promise. Fast friendships often worked like that. Between two lonely people it seemed illogical to be anything other than two lonely people together.

“You’ve finally made a friend?” A car pulled up beside her. A young man got out and walked over to her. “Finally got that head out of your laptop?”

“Shut up.” She looked at the floor, embarrassed. Her brother reached up and ruffled her hair. “Minhyuk-ah!”

“Get in. I’m making dinner.”

“You’re making dinner?” Minyoung’s eyes widened as she got into the passenger seat and muttered “God help us.”


	3. 3

“…goes to…” The huge warehouse fell silent, everyone shaking with anticipation. The envelope in the announcer’s hand held the winner’s name of the largest annual prize in national video game tournaments. “…Kim Rajin!”

An almighty roar rose up from the entire community, so loud that the millions of screens seemed to rattle in applause with them. Rajin, the first female to win such a prestigious award in the field, removed her headphones from around her neck and stood up. A path was cleared for her as she walked proudly up to the stage to claim her prize. Now she had achieved her goal, surely she was worthy of the one final thing that she wanted.

After shaking many hands and accepting enough congratulations to keep her smiling for the rest of the month, Rajin got into a taxi and went home to break the good news to her father.

The Saturday evening traffic was as slow as ever. Rajin took out her phone and the slip of the paper that had been dropped on the keyboard during the lunch break, on which was written a number and the words ‘find him’. Winning the tournament had to be enough.

She punched in the number and waited for the receiver to pick up. When they did, Rajin took a deep breath and spoke. “You’re good with computers, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” replied a flat, computer-generated voice.

“I need you to do me a favour.”

“Miss, I am a hunter. I find people. Unless you need me to find someone, I can’t help you.”

“Oh, I already know who my Soumate is.”

“Then this is a waste of both of our times.”

“Wait, unnie! Wait!” Even the voice disguise couldn’t hide the short snigger from the other end of the phone line. “I knew you were a woman! We tech-savvy ladies have to stick together, you know?” Emphasis on common interests seemed like the only way to first establish a relationship, and then ask a risky favour of this person who clearly wanted to remain distant and anonymous. She knew how lonely a technology driven life could be, and she used that to her advantage.

“What exactly is it that you need, Miss?” the hunter asked, after a long pause.

“I need you to get his attention. It shouldn’t be too difficult. My name is Kim Rajin. I’ve just won the-”

“-largest annual prize in video gaming.”

“You’re fast.”

“It’s my job.”

“Do you think you could get him to notice me? His name is Kim Taehyung; you’ve probably heard of him. His dad is my inspiration! He’s one of the world’s most celebrated video game designers in the world.”

“Well, due to his father’s occupation, he might already know about you, his father certainly will. There are a fair few articles about you flying around on the top gaming websites and blogs. But just to make sure, I’m going to hack one of his friends’ Facebook accounts and send him a link to one of them along with a separate photo and a little compliment. When he sees that, he’ll know and will probably start looking for you. You can take if from there.”

“Thank you. That’d be a great help. How much do I owe you? It’s not like I can’t afford it now,” Rajin laughed. The phone was silent for about a minute. “Unnie, are you still there? Hello?”

“Consider this a gift form one tech-savvy girl to another. Congratulations on winning. Enjoy your prize.” Rajin detected a slight lift in the robotic voice before the line went dead. She frowned, feeling a little like a free loader since her payment had been rejected.

“We’re here, Miss Kim,” said the taxi driver. Raji hadn’t noticed the time pass.

“Oh right…thank you, Sir. How much will it be?”

“Just leave me the number of the person you were on the phone to and I won’t charge you.”

No one seemed to want her money today. But without protest, she slipped him the piece of the paper, grabbed her belongings and got out of the taxi.

The matter didn’t bother her until later that night. The look on her father’s face when she told him that she’d won was worth more that anything her prize money could buy. 

Things were finally beginning to look up for her.

-

Minyoung and Minhee had spoken frequently over summer, becoming as close as sisters. From a financial point of view the two of them thought it best to rent a flat near the university.

“It’s perfect,” Minhee whirled around the open plan kitchen.

“Well, the space is something we can work with, the price is good.”

“Oh, stop with the practicalities and look around properly. How does it make you feel?”

“Better than the student accommodation,” Minyoung sighed.

Minhee clung to her arm and squealed. “Is this the one?”

“I guess so.” A smile began to spread over Minyoung’s face.

The university year was starting a couple of weeks later. Both young women felt far more optimistic about what was to follow. Things were finally beginning to look up for them.


	4. 4

“What the hell!” Mark jumped back as the steaming liquid spilled over the pavement.

“Look what Jimin just sent me!” Kim Taehyung sprang up and down in the middle of the busy high street, not caring about the drink he’d dropped. Passers by stared at his childlike excitement; a gleaming white smile took over his face.

“It had better be worth the heart attack you just gave me.”

“Look at her!” Taehyung thrust his phone in front of Mark’s face. “Isn’t she perfect?”

“She’s pretty, and she plays videos games-”

“And she’s all mine!”

“That’s your Soulmate?”

“You bet. I’m so happy I could cry.”

“Take your tissue when you meet her. I can’t even begin to tell you how it was with Jackson. I was a mess, laughing then crying.” Taehyung had come to a halt, standing, staring at the picture of Kim Rajin beaming, a golden envelope in her hand. His eyes welled up and he sighed. “You’re going to love her, and she’s going to love you, and you’re going to have the most fun you’ve ever hand.” Mark threw his arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Trust me. It’s going to be better than any video game you’ve ever played.”

-

Summer came to a pleasant close, September opened with bright skies and warm evenings. The streets became quieter, with families returning home from holidays and students starting a new school year. Those who had been working contained to work, pushing through the heat and humidity, hoping for the cooler days to advance.

“Why do you need six computer screens and three keyboards as well as a laptop and a tablet?” Minhee walked into the cluttered bedroom as Minyoung fixed her desktop monitors to the desk and the wall.

“It helps with my graphics work. I like to draw stuff to go with my writing,” Minyoung only half lied.

“But how do you afford it? I have a part-time job and a reasonably well off family and my share can pay for the rent and about a quarter of this.”

“I get by.”

“But you said your family was poor.”

“They are, compared to a family like yours.”

“But…”

Minyoung sighed, got up and hung some clothes in the wardrobe to clear some space on the bed. “Sit down.”

“Is everything okay?” Minhee obeyed, perching on the bed.

“Yes. I’m just going to tell you something that I’ve never told anyone and never thought I would. I don’t know how you’ll take it so I think it’s best if you’re sitting down.” Minyoung took a seat next to her and held up her little finger. “You must promise never to repeat this and not to disown me as a friend after I tell you.”

“Of course, you’re my only friend. Plus, it can’t be that bad. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met.” She linked up their fingers and touched Minyoung’s thumb with her own.

“Okay,” she huffed. “So I do have a little part time job of my own. It happens to be one that brings in a lot of money.”

“You don’t…sell yourself, do you?” Minhee interjected.

“God no!” Minyoung laughed. “I’m afraid it’s something a little more illegal and a lot more dangerous than that. Do you remember before summer when I told you that I could get you to your Soulmate?” Minhee nodded. “Well, I kind of find people’s Soulmates for money.” After that, it all began to spill from her lips before Minhee had time to react. “I hack emails, Facebook, Twitter and other social media accounts as well as government firewalls to get information on people so that they can find their Soulmates as soon as possible. I know it’s morally wrong and it’s against the law and it’s invasive and it seems like I’m just doing it for the money, but things picked up about a year ago, and I send stuff back to my parents because they’re barely managing. The calls just keep coming in and I can’t stop. It’s what I’m actually good at and, honestly, I genuinely enjoy helping people out.”

“Hey, hey! It’s alright. There’s no need to get yourself worked up about this, okay? You’re good with tech. You won’t get caught.” Minhee rubbed her shaking friend’s back. “I think it could be worth it, what you’re doing. What people generally value most in life is happiness, and you’re helping them achieve that.”

“But it wasn’t always like this. I wasn’t very good at the start and had a lot of…‘unsatisfied’ customers calling back with some nasty comments. As I got the hang of everything, I started making sure people couldn’t call me to complain, but they haven’t needed to so much anymore anyway.”

“Have you ever abused your Godly powers?” Shockingly, Minhee was smiling.

“Once,” Minyoung remained solemn. “It was a few months ago and I wasn’t in the best of moods at the time. I generally don’t like to let my emotions blur my judgement but I was really mad at something. And I can’t even remember what it was now.” She shook her head. “Anyway, this man calls up and asks me to find his Soulmate. It seemed not different from any other job, until I found her. It wasn’t too difficult seen as she had a pretty unique name. It turned out that she had just got married to a man who wasn’t her Soulmate. They, and the group of non-conformists that they’re part of, were constantly being slated by people from all classes and cultures. Their support was so small, it might as well have not been there at all.

“I felt so sorry for her, because I once thought I was in love with my best friend until he found his Soulmate and we haven’t really spoken since. I wanted so much for her so have this happy life that she had chosen for herself that I told the guy that had called me that she was dead. I thought letting him go without making him pay would make me feel better, until the next day when I found out that he killed himself.” Minyoung shook more violently. “I did it, Minhee. I killed him. His blood is on my hands.”

“You did what you thought was best. In Soulmate Psychology, we looked at something called Utilitarianism which is bases around the principle of doing what produces the greatest good for the greatest number. Though they may not be large, you showed support for a society-shunned group of people and prevented more unwanted attention being drawn to them. And better yet, you didn’t abandon your morals for money. If you had told him where she was, both of them, and the new husband too, would have been unhappy. He made a choice; you can’t blame yourself for that. We can only hope that he is at peace now.”

“How can you be so understanding and smart?” Minyoung wiped the tears from hers cheeks, overwhelmed by the whole confession.

“Well someone once told me that you can’t let society dictate how you live your life. You have to trust yourself to do what you think is right. And I trust you.”

Minyoung laughed. “Thanks.”

“I was just thinking, because I’m Minhee and you’re Minyoung, we could be sisters.” They both laughed at this sudden realization. “I’m so glad you told me this because I can help you now.”

“Do you want to ditch unpacking and check out the sushi restaurant down the road?”

“Sure, but I have one more question.”

“Shoot,” Minyoung said, standing up and stretching out her limbs.

“Who is your Soulmate? You must know quite a lot about them considering you hunt people for a living.”

“Oh, some arsehole. He’s not someone I’m overly enthusiastic to meet anytime soon.”

“Is that why you keep it covered?”

“Amongst other reasons, yes.”

“Oh, okay. I won’t ask again.”

“I will tell you,” Minyoung smiled, pulling on some boots. “Just not today.”

Minhee seemed glad. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a filler. The next one will be better, I promise.

Minyoung snagged the thick wad of paper from her printer and hurried downstairs and out of the house. Minhee’s lecture would be almost over and she couldn’t wait to show her what she’d found.

As soon as she stepped out of the lecture theatre, Minyoung grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a table in the corner of the caferia’s seating area.

“What is it? You almost pulled my arm off!”

“You’re going to want to see this.” Minyoung pushed a photograph across the table. “Do you know who this is?”

“No.”

“His name is Kim Mingyu. He is the head chief at the largest restaurant in Kim Seokjin’s most popular chain. He often posts pictures on social media of new dishes he invents.” She pushed more pictures in front of Minhee. “Your Soulmate frequently visits this particular branch. I’m still looking for dates to see if I can spot any patterns. I’m also looking into any other branches and chains he visits, and any news of new restaurants being opened.”

Minhee smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. “You really are brilliant, you know that?”

“I said I’d help you, didn’t I?”

“To be honest, I really only expected you to offer me friendship and a shoulder to cry on.”

Minyoung laughed. “You’re my top priority now. I’ll always have tabs open so that I can get information for you as soon as possible.”

“I’m very grateful for everything you’re doing for me. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know. You’ll have to let me watch you work sometime.” Minhee smiled.

“I will. Maybe you answer the phone for me,” Minyoung laughed again.

“If you keep helping me at this pace, I’ll be cleaning the house by myself until I meet him!”

“Don’t say things like that! I might just take you up on that offer.”

-

Minyoung’s work phone buzzed. It was a Friday evening and she’d just about given up on the assignment due in one Monday.

“Hello?” she said.

“Unnie!”

“Kim Rajin?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything alright? I saw you two online. Did something go wrong?” That wasn’t a place Minyoung want to go back to.

“No no no. I was, wondering if you could do me another favour; it’s actually for Taehyung’s family. And I know I probably don’t have the right to ask you this, you’re probably very busy.”

“No,” Minyoung said quickly. “I’m not actually…erm…What is it that you need?”

“You know your way around security systems, don’t you? Do you think you’d be able to create one, preferably one that only you can hack into? We’re in a little bit of a state over here.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“I didn’t expect you to be free so soon. Is there something you’re rather not do tomorrow?” Rajin laughed. “You can come to our house at 2pm; we’ll have the security cameras disabled and the house will be empty. Does that sound okay?”

Minyoung agreed that all the conditions were practical and fitted the criteria she usually demanded. But something felt different this time; she’d finally made a connection with a client, given her services for free, and that wasn’t the only thing that made Kim Rajin special. “I’d like…”

“We can give you anything you need, all the money you need. Just say the word.”

“I’d like to meet with you.” Minyoung suddenly felt sick, wanting to take it all back, but she didn’t.

“You..you do? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Where do you want to meet?”

Tapping in the address of the house into her computer system, Minyoung found a small coffee shop nearby. “I’ll meet you at the Red Velvet Café at, shall we say, ten o’clock tomorrow morning. Apparently, their cupcakes are exceptional.”

From the other end of the line, she heard Rajin laugh. “I never thought you’d ever agree to meet any of your clients.”

“It’s more practical this way.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

Minyoung reeled off her personal phone number and hung up. Knowing she’d have a sleepless night, she bayed the calls come rolling in.

-

Minyoung crept down the stairs and opened the front door.

“Where are you going at this time on a Saturday?” Minhee’s voice startled her.

“I’m going to meet someone.”

“Who?”

“A client.” Minyoung tried to be nonchalant. “Just this one. She’s asked a favour.”

“Do you trust her?”

“Yes.” She was sure it was obvious that as much as her skill could be used to create happiness, they were equally usable in destroying it. But she’d rather not have to use it that way.

“Here,” Minhee tossed her another set of keys. “Take my car, it’ll get you there faster than a few buses.”

“Thanks,” Minyoung smiled, and then left.

The drive was uncomfortable, even in Minhee’s spotless Audi. And, to Minyoung’s distress, there wasn’t nearly enough traffic. Her palms became clammy and wouldn’t stay still on the steering wheel. Parking in a small cul-de-sac a few streets away from the café, Minyoung gave herself enough time to prepare for meeting a client for the first time and, hopefully, not enough time to convince herself, once and for all, that this was a completely careless idea.

She kept her head down as she walked past the shop after shop selling vintage clothes, jewellery, and novelty trinkets. A sign showing a red velvet cupcake with a slice cut out of it soon loomed over head. Minyoung flicked her nails and peered through the window. There was no sign of Rajin amongst the packed tables at the front of the café. She pulled out her phone; a text from her client had come some twenty minutes before.

'I’m at the back.'

Pushing open the door, Minyoung winced at soft tinkling as if it were the loudest sound in the world. One of the girls working behind the counter looked up and smiled at her. She gulped and tried to smile back as, like a toddler, she got to grips with placing one foot in front of the other.

All too soon, she had made it through the archway which led into the back of the café. It was mostly empty, apart from man in a suit with his head buried into his laptop, and a girl. Minyoung stopped, looking at the girl’s profile. It was definitely her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, breathed out.

When she opened her eyes again, the girl was staring at her.


	6. 6

Minhee scrolled down her Facebook newsfeed, headphones in, on her way to the library. Finding nothing of interest, she moved to her email inbox. Amongst the spam emails and notifications from her blog, one message stood out. She didn’t recognize the contact name, a one ‘Han Eunbi’. Minhee figured the opening the email could do any harm, as long as she didn’t tap on any dodgy links. The email read:

Dear Miss Choi Minhee,  
I am a first year at your university. My name is Han Eunbi. I got your email address from your Facebook profile, in case you’re wondering.  
I understand how strange this may seem, but I promise you this isn’t a scam.  
I would like to meet with you on Monday if possible. There are some things I’d really like to talk to you about, regrettably things that you have been through yourself. I’ll be waiting by the bookshelves outside the lecture halls on the Philosophy floor of the Sciences Building at 1pm.  
I really hope you come.  
Sincerely,  
Han Eunbi.

Minhee stopped at a crossing, wrinkling her nose at the suspicious email. There was no way of knowing for certain whether or not this plea was genuine, at least, not with Minyoung away on her business trip. Minhee had seen how hard she’d tried to hide how shaken up she was before she’d left earlier that morning. There was no point giving her something else to think about.

Locking her phone and crossing the road to the library, Minhee felt completely alone for the first time in what seemed like so long. What if this ‘Han Eunbi’ was just another tormentor, someone who wasn’t happy that the job had never been finished?

But she knew that once Minyoung had looked into it, there was no way she was meeting this person alone. Minhee smiled, pushing all negative thoughts to the back of her mind. This could, after all, be just another victim of an unfortunate Soulmate match.

-

Minyoung stared back at the girl. She wasn’t sure if Rajin had realized who she was. Slowly, as if approaching a stunned deer, she walked over to the table. Rajin’s eyes grow wider.

“Hello,” Minyoung said in a low voice, bowing politely. “May I sit down?” The younger girl nodded but didn’t speak. “Thank you.”

Minyoung’s eyes darted over the surface of the table. She flicked her nails and chewed the corner of her lower lip. The faint tapping of the man on his lap filled the silence with an anxiety that turned her stomach.

“Unnie, I...” Minyoung’s head snapped up. “I thought you’d be older.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I thought maybe you were in your late 20s, early 30s, married,” Rajin gestured to Minyoung’s ring-barren left hand. “Maybe you’d have a child on the way, seen as you have time on your hands. I don’t know, I just had this whole story made up for you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you said that you wanted to meet me.”

“It’s not a regular occurrence. But I never had the chance to list my conditions of anonymity.” Minyoung dared not speak above a whisper.

“I’m sorry about that. I was just really excited about winning the tournament and finding Taehyung.”

“It’s okay,” Minyoung smiled. “How are things with him, by the way? One of the downsides to my job is that I never get to find out how things turn out. I could hunt around for scrapes, sure, but I don’t often have the time.”

“They are going brilliantly, thanks to you. But with the huge hack at the company, Taehyung has been quite worried about his father.”

“I can imagine. Is the damage substantial?”

“I don’t know. Taehyung’s father doesn’t really talk about it, but his stress levels tell me that if we don’t get it fixed soon, things could get a lot worse. Having someone steal your ideas, it’s like their getting inside your head, taking your words before you’ve said them. The amount of work that went into his newest game has cost him so much time and money. That’s why I called you. I wouldn’t trust anyone else of your…occupation” Minyoung smirked, “to do a job like this.”

“So all you need are a few firewall systems to prevent anything else from being stolen.”

“Yes.”

“That sounds simple enough. Shall we get going now?”

“Of course.” Rajin nodded, standing. “Do you have money for the bus?” 

“I have a car. I’ll drive us there”

“Great. But one more thing; I’d like to know your name, if that’s okay?”

“Kang Minyoung.”

“Kang Minyoung, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Rajin gave Minyoung directions as they drove to Kim Taehyung’s father’s house. The journey was short, a little outside the village and into the countryside. They pulled up on a gravelled driveway outside a house that looked like glass shoeboxes piles into an ‘L’ shape. The two girls got out of the car and walked along the path to the front door.

Before Rajin could knock, the door was flung open to reveal a young man with orange hair. He beamed and dragged Rajin into a hug.

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” he breathed. Pulling away, he turned to Minyoung. “And who is your friend?”

“Minyoung, this is Kim Taehyung. Taehyung-ah, this is Kang Minyoung. She’s agreed to set up some proper security so no more of your dad’s stuff is stolen.”

“Well, in that case, you’d better come in.”

“I’ll need to speak with Mr Kim, if that’s possible.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Kang, but Dad locked himself in his office hours ago; he’s not coming out.”

“Minyoung, please,” she corrected him. “Is there anything you can tell me about his previous security systems?”

“All of his devices are password protects. He always made sure that none of his information was saved in the Cloud or on any external hard drives apart from the one kept in this house.”

“Well, if no one came into the house and directly tampered with any of the equipment, then it must have been bugged, tracked and hacked into from elsewhere. I’m sorry to say that I don’t think I’m well enough equipped to track down another hacker. I’m only used to things with little to not proper security and sometime government file, but I cover my tracks uniquely; no doubt your thief will be doing the same.”

“I think setting up some decent security will be enough.”

“Alright then, where do I start?”

-

“So you’re the one who hacked Jimin’s Facebook account and sent me the things about Rajin?” Taehyung sat on the floor next to the sofa, an arm around his Soulmate’s shoulders.

“Kind of ruins the magic, doesn’t it?” Minyoung was still hunched over her laptop, gathering the last traces of her interference from the account security set ups.

“A little bit, but I don’t mind because it got Rajin to me.” He smiled. “What about your Soulmate?”

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to ask people that, Taehyung. And you shouldn’t probe. Minyoung likes to keep things private.” Rajin turn to her. “I’m sorry about him.”

Minyoung laughed softly. “It’s alright, really. There isn’t much to say anyway.”

“Do you not want to meet him?” Taehyung pouted, confused.

“I don’t think we would see eyes to eye on the legality of my part-time job, and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Maybe if you give him a chance…”

“Mr Kim, my work is complete. I will be on my way.”

“Of course,” Rajin stood, giving her Soulmate a no-more-questions look. “Just wait a minute and I’ll fetch your payment.”

Minyoung didn’t object this time. She gathered her things and walked into the hallway. Slipping on her shoes, she scratched her tattoo through the sleeve of her shirt and the bandage that she kept it covered with. She always tried not to let it bother her, but something, like Taehyung’s comment, and through no fault of his own, would make her question the decision she had made.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you for an answer.”

“It’s okay.” Minyoung looked up at Taehyung. “I have made a difficult choice. I’m prepared for the consequences.”

“Here,” Rajin appeared with a black canvas bag. “It’s a little more than you said it would cost. I appreciate everything you have done for us up until this point. Please drive safely on your way home.”

“I will,” Minyoung bowed slightly, taking the bag. “Thank you. And if you need anything else, you have my number.” Once through the door, she felt a little sad. Rajin had been the first to truly understand the job she did. Minyoung got into the car and pulled out her phone; only one message from Minhee.

Call me when you get this.

“Hello, what’s up?”

“I’m in a bit of state.” Minyoung could tell from the shakiness of Minhee’s voice. “I got an email this morning. It was from someone called Han Eunbi. She says she wants to meet me.”

“And you’re considering it?!”

“She seems honest enough.”

“Don’t reply to the email if you haven’t already. Wait until I get home and we’ll look into this woman. I’m just leaving now.”

“Okay, drive safely.”

“I will.” Minyoung hung up, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. Minhee was just getting back on her feet; the last thing she needed was another bully raring to take her down.


	7. 7

"You don't have a gun, do you?" Minhee whispered, padding up the stairs, Minyoung close behind her.

"No, but I can get one if you like. I've come across a few dealers in my time."

"You helped arms dealers find their Soulmates?"

"Hey, they're just people who have lost their way. Their Soulmates could actually have them back on track by now. Oh, and I also know where to get a really good fake licence."

"You go from compassionate to sociopathic in less than a second; it's a wonder anyone trust you."

"Says the girl who trust me, and is agreeing to meet a stranger because of an email."

"Shush," hissed Minhee as they stepped out of the stairwell. “You said she was safe.”

It was true. Minyoung had dug through all that she could, but there was very little to dig through. Han Eunbi seemed like a very quiet girl who had moved quite far from home to come to their university. She was studying veterinary medicine and, according to her Instagram bio, she wanted to live a life of love and fulfilment; hardly the words of a criminal. 

A few people were scattered along the row of bookshelves that ran the length of the corridor. "Can you see her?" Minhee whispered.

"Well, judging by her frantic pacing and the constant pulling and putting back of books from the shelf, I'd say it's the girl with her back turned to us at the other end of the corridor."

"Okay."

"Right, off you go then." Minyoung gave Minhee a little shove.

"What? I'm not going alone. She could be a murdering psychopath."

"A murdering psychopath who chooses to commit her crime in the middle of a hallway with half a dozen witnesses? Sure. Come on." Taking her friend by the wrist, Minyoung dragged her along the rows of shelves. Stopping about two metres away from the girl they were sure was Han Eunbi, she pulled a book from the shelf (which she promptly returned with a groan after reading the title: Not Happy with The Fate’s Choice?: Making It Work) and nodded at Minhee to proceed.

“Excuse me, but we’re looking for somebody by the name of Han Eunbi. Do you know where we might find her?”

The girl beamed from ear to ear. “You came! I was hoping you would. I’m sorry my introduction was a little suspicious, but I didn’t know how to approach you.”

“It’s okay.” Minhee grabbed Minyoung by the wrist and brought her to her side. “This is Kang Minyoung. Now what is it that you wanted to discuss?” Eunbi looked from Minhee to Minyoung, then back to Minhee. “Don’t worry; she’s with me. You can trust her.”

“Could we maybe go somewhere more private?” Her eyes fluttered to the other people in the hallway.

None of the three breathed a word on their way down to the cafeteria, which had filled during the lunchtime rush. They found a table in the far corner and slumped into the chairs.

“No one is going to hear us over this noise.” Minyoung broke the silence under the chatter of the dining hall. “So, you said you wanted to talk about something that Minhee has been through. What exactly do you mean by that?”

Eunbi looked around, learnt forward and pulled her sleeve up slowly. The two girls stared at the tattoo, their eyes widening in realization. It read: Park Jimin.

“I honestly have no idea what to do. I looked all over the internet for advice,” she looked up at Minhee, “and I finally found you.”

“I’m sorry,” Minhee sighed after a long pause. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do to help you. I didn’t exactly deal with things in the best way.”

“If I may, you’re better off hiding it.”

“Minyoung might have a point.”

“Are you sure you can trust her?” Eunbi narrowed her eyes a little. “Who is her Soulmate?”

“She came to me when I was alone. She is the only person I can trust. If you want my help, you’re going to have to trust her as well.” Minhee’s voice was stiff enough to make Eunbi’s head bow and she drew back slightly. “You were saying?”

Minyoung spoke quietly, a little dejected. “I just think it would be best to keep it hidden until you’re ready to meet him. You must know what he’s like; and you being here must mean that you aren’t quite ready to meet him.”

“I agree. I think your priority is to keep yourself safe from anyone who might want to harm you. You’ll have to lie low. Do you have any roommates?” Minhee asked.

“I’m commuting from a relative’s flat at the moment.”

“Do your family know?”

“No. I haven’t told anyone.”

“You could live with us.” The other two girls seemed taken aback by Minyoung’s suggestion. “What? We have a spare room. Eunbi, you came here for Minhee’s help, didn’t you? We’ll do the best we can, and right now, all we can do is offer you a place to stay, if that’s okay with Minhee.”

“I mean, yes, that’s fine by me, but I didn’t think you were one to trust so fast.”

“I can’t expect Eunbi to start trusting me if I don’t put in the effort to trust her.” Minyoung reached across the table, pulling Eunbi’s sleeve down and smiling. Resting her hand on the, now covered, forearm, she used the other to reveal her bandage. “We’re all in the same boat. And you can’t beat yourself up about these things. It isn’t your fault.”

Eunbi smiled shyly at Minyoung. “I’m sorry, I was harsh earlier.” Minyoung shook her head. “Do you mind if I ask how long you’ve worn that?” She gestured to the bandage.

“I looked into my Soulmate about six years ago, but I’ve only been covering the tattoo for… it’s got to be close to four years now.”

“Are they really that bad?”

“I’m not looking forward to the meeting, because there will, inevitably, be one. I guess, like you, I’m not ready to meet him. Or rather, I’m not sure he’s ready for I might have to say to him when the time comes.” The three of them laughed. “I’m going to let him live for a bit longer.”

“You’re telling me!” Eunbi giggled. “Just you wait until I get my hands on Jimin.”

-

“Minhee-ya!” Minyoung yelled as her work phone began to ring. “I’ve got a call.”

Minhee skidded along the hallway in her socks, swinging into the room at a dangerously fast pace. Collapsing onto the bed, she sighed, “okay, you can answer it now.”

“Hello,” Minyoung put the phone in speaker mode.

“Hello.” It was a man’s voice. “Can you find my Soulmate, please?”

“What is their name?”

“Sa Hana.”

“So, they hear your voice a bit like Siri? Like a robot?” Minhee interrupted. Minyoung nodded.

Opening up windows linking to government profiles, Minyoung searched for anyone under the name of Sa Hana. The usual simple profiles popped up. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

“And your name?”

“Lee Taeyong.”

“That doesn’t look like much to go on.”

Minyoung turned off the speaker mode on her phone and glanced at Minhee. “Sometimes you don’t need that much. It isn’t too often that someone’s Soulmate lives outside the country; if they do it makes things difficult. Most of the time they are within a certain age range.” She scrolled down the list of profiles, clicking on one. “See, this woman is called Sa Hana, she’s twenty-one, just came out of university with a degree in Accountancy. It’s likely that this is the one we’re looking for. From here, I’ll check any security cameras around where she lives.” Minyoung opened more windows, tapping away at one of her key boards before moving to another, connected to a separate screen.

“You really do know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“I’ve had a great deal of practice. It’s like second nature to me now. And you’ve got to be able to cover your tracks, otherwise I’d have the government on my back. Right, now by the looks of it, we’ve found our girl, but before we can be sure, we need to do a little research on our caller.” She placed her work phone to her ear.   
“Can you tell me in which region you live?” Lee Taeyong gave his address, which matched that of the one on his profile that Minyoung had pulled up. “They live in neighbouring regions, so it seems more that than likely that they would have bumped into each other at some point.”

“Did you know that sometimes people can send off their Soulmate’s identity to the government, as proof of authenticity and sometimes protection?” Minhee leant forward on the bed.

“I hadn’t thought of that. That may come of use to me. It’s not compulsory, is it?”

“No, otherwise we would have had to have done it years ago.”

“That’s a shame. But thanks for the insight; maybe I should have brought you in sooner!” Minyoung stared over her wall of screens. “It looks like we’ve made our match. Our caller, Taeyong, logged his Soulmate in with the government, like you said, but Sa Hana didn’t. But if you look at these photos that have been taken from security footage by the government,” she beckoned Minhee over, until she was leaning over her shoulder, “you’ll see her name on his arms when they’re exposed. It’d take me weeks to get through any of her footage, even with your help. She dresses very conservatively, by the looks of things she keeps her arms covered most of the time. She seems like the kind of woman to put her career before love. Judging by the location of the cameras with facial recognition matching hers, she had a solid daily routine. This should make it easy for our caller to catch her and see if she really is his Soulmate.”

“So you can’t be certain?”

“Sometime that’s the case, I’m afraid. Do you remember me telling you about my failures when I first started Soulmate hunting? Well, I wasn’t able to get as much evidence as this, and sometimes things still worked out. This is just one of those cases where we have to act on the conclusion we draw from this evidence. But you know your Soulmate when you are close to them before you meet them, so if it isn’t her, no harm done.”

“That’s fair.”

Minyoung picked up the phone again, relaying instructions to the caller, discussing the terms of payment, and the all-important security regulations that must be followed in order for her to remain anonymous. She hung up and swivelled her chair to face Minhee, who had returned to sitting on the bed. “So…what do you think?”

“Well, I didn’t know I was living with such a dangerous woman,” she laughed. “It’s fascinating to watch you work; it seems like something you are really passionate about. It’s really good of you to do this for people.”

“It was all about raking in the cash in the beginning. My family isn’t well off at all; they sent me to university with their life savings. I’m pretty sure we’re still in debt but my parents won’t tell me or my brother anything. I suppose they don’t want us to worry. I spend money on equipment and on this house’s rent so that the amount I’m sending back home doesn’t seem too suspicious. They wouldn’t approve of what I do; more likely because of the danger it puts me in than the legality of it all.” Minyoung smiled. “I just wanted to give back for once.”

“Then you started to enjoy things?”

“I suppose I did.”

“I’m sure your family is very proud of you. I know I am; what you did for Han Eunbi, she finally has a safe place where she doesn’t have to hide things.” Minyoung thought maybe there was a certain intention of guilt tripping on Minhee’s part when she said this. After all, shouldn’t she feel safe enough to reveal her Soulmate as well? But she dismissed the idea; Minhee’s voice didn’t betray any malintent. “Anyway, I have an assignment to work on, but I’d like to come and watch again, if that’s okay?”

“Any time.” Minhee got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Minyoung turned back to her desk, beginning to cover her tracks.

After closing all of internet windows down and staring at half-written space opera passage for ten minutes, she opened up another window. Typing in the name she hated to look at, she was greeted with a list of the most recent articles on the man the Fates had chosen for her; from how he had recently been the cause of several jurors being brought to tears, to accusation of him cursing at, and apparently physically assaulting, the press covering a case he was assigned to. Minyoung shook her head and signed.

Most of it was nonsense, of course. After all, he was little more than a child, just as she was. It was what the public had to say about these stories floating around the internet that knocked on the doors of the heart she had tried to so hard to turn cold to him. He doesn’t need me, she told herself, he seems to be handling thing well enough on his own.

In reality, this could not have been further from the truth.


	8. 8

After a few weeks, Eunbi moved into Minyoung and Minhee’s house. Minhee continued to observe Minyoung and give her advice. They agreed that telling Eunbi about her part-time job would be best, knowing that secrets wouldn’t help build the trust amongst the three of them.

Eunbi was very quiet for a while. Minyoung knew that the fact that she still hid her tattoo from them made Eunbi unsure of her, but there was still a level of shame she felt for her Soulmate. But one day, Eunbi came back from the market with something she said she had specially made for the three of them.

It looked like a laced glove, which covered the Soulmate tattoo, from the wrist almost down to the elbow. Instead of covering the hand there was a loop that went around the middle finger, only covering most of the back of their hands. The material was a fine silk, black with purples, greens and blues shining underneath a black lace covering. The two girls couldn’t have been more appreciative of such a gift. There was something about it that made the atmosphere of the small group much closer. Perhaps Minyoung wouldn’t have to hide for much longer.

“Minyoung-unnie, we’re going out to the market,” Eunbi called, a week or so later.

Minyoung bounded down the stairs. “Here’s my share of money. Don’t forget to buy extra bread.”

“And don’t forget to put the laundry in the drier when it’s done.”

“I won’t.” Minhee and Eunbi left the house. Minyoung flopped on the sofa and flicked on the television, but didn’t really listen to the variety show that was on. She had finished her assignments, but knew they weren’t her best work. She could sit in front of the screen for hours trying to edit them but it wouldn’t do her any good. Not knowing where this lack of motivation was stemming from, she had become tired and sad. But she tried her best to hide it; it wouldn’t be fair on her friends, whom she doubted would be able to help her. The only thing that lifted her spirits was the call of her work phone, with new customers coming to her every day.

As if on cue, the phone rang. Minyoung sat up, almost dropping her phone as she picked it up from the coffee table.

“Hello?”

“This is Sa Hana. Are you the man who sent a stalker after me?” The woman’s voice was angry.

“Excuse me? I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You! You sent a young man, Lee Taeyong, after me! He thinks he is my Soulmate but I have no idea who he is. And I hear you make a business out of it. Do you enjoy torturing other people?”

Minyoung pulled the phone away from her mouth, muttering something about her rules of anonymity. “You say a man claims he is your Soulamate, but his name doesn’t match your tattoo?”

“Yes, that is what I am saying,” the woman snapped.

“Did he show you his tattoo?”

“Yes, and even though it’s my name, he is not my Soulmate. I want to know exactly what is going on.”

This wasn’t something Minyoung could answer. She had never heard of such an occurrence. But Minhee would have an answer, she was sure of that. This woman wasn’t like the angry callers she used to get when she has started this job. She was willing to take the risk. “You don’t live too far from me, just in the next district.”

“And you’re sifting through people’s personal details too! Exactly who do you think you are?”

“Why don’t you come over and we can discuss some compensation, and hopefully we can clear up this issue?”

“You think I will just pop over to a stranger’s house just like that?” She wasn’t calming down.

“I’ll give you my address, and you can think about it. But I ask you not to give my number or address to anyone else.”

“After the trouble you have caused me, I certainly think not!” The woman hung up before Minyoung could even try and apologize for the misunderstanding. Even in the job she was an expert at, things were going wrong. Minyoung had the most horrible feeling that she was to blame.

-

“Are you sure you want to remain anonymous?” Minhee asked. “Because you’ve been doing a great deal of speaking to clients face to face recently.”

Rajin laughed.

“She sounded really pissed on the phone, screaming at me for sending this stalker after her.” Minyoung paced the length of the living room. Sa Hana had called back and told her when she planned to visit. She would be here any minute now. “That boy is a menace! I stated very clearly my conditions. You were there!” She threw her hand out at Minhee.

“Perhaps you should sit down.”

Minyoung stopped pacing, looked at Rajin, trying to soften her frustrated expression. “I really appreciate you coming over,” she said, almost calm.

“Things are frantic back at Taehyung’s. The company is about to launch a new game, one of the ones that wasn’t stolen, so the place is cluttered and just a nightmare. I didn’t want to be in the way.”

“Good, talking helps me worry less.”

“So, when is she coming? Do you know what you’re going to say to her?”

“Eunbi-unnie, I don’t think that’s helpful right now,” Rajin sighed as Eunbi came into the living room.

“No, it’s okay,” Minyoung said, seeing Eunbi shrink back a little. “I don’t know where I went wrong. She is the only Sa Hana within the appropriate age range and within a realistic distance of his area. I was so sure. I don’t make those kinds of mistakes, not anymore.” She paused, frowned. “Minhee, if you legally change your name, does the tattoo change as well?”

“I don’t know if it can change, it doesn’t when you get married. I think it just stays as your birth name.”

“Thought as much. But that doesn’t explain why she doesn’t recognize him as her Soulmate.”

Then came the knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” Minhee left the room.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m sure she’ll come to understand once we’ve explained everything,” Rajin said.

“He must have just openly given her my number.” Minyoung collapsed onto the sofa.

“Don’t think about him. You can deal with that later.” Eunbi sat down beside her. “For now, work on setting things straight with her.”

“But what if he faked it? Does that mean others have lied too?”

“Where is he?” A sharp tone cut through the house. “Where is Mr Robot?” A young woman, barely older than the university students, appeared in the living room doorway, Minhee close behind.

“Miss-” Minyoung started.

“He’s not here, is he? Is he afraid of me? He should be. But still, the coward!”

“Miss Sa Hana…” Minyoung’s soft tones barely contesting the woman’s anger. “I’m the one you’re looking for.”

“But…but you’re…”

“A girl, I know. I can explain everything.”

Over her brief bewilderment, Hana demanded, “can you?”

“Please, if you’ll just sit down. I think I might know what’s going on.” Minhee gesture to the armchair next to Minyoung. “Can I get you anything?”

“A glass of water would be nice.”

Minhee turned to leave but Rajin stopped her. “You need to stay. I’ll sort it out.”

Minyoung shifted to face Hana. “So, Lee Taeyong isn’t the name on your arm.”

“No, it isn’t,” Hana replied, stiffly.

Minyoung didn’t say anything for a few moments. Then, Minhee cut in. “If I may, what I think is going on here is that you have been given two Twin Souls; it’s when two people have your name on their arm, but you only have one. And it’s the luck of the draw as to who you get.”

“Oh my God.” Minyoung groaned and let her head fall into her hands. “I can’t imagine how much pain he is in right now. He’s just like all the others; all he wants is to find happiness.”

“I have no doubt that he is a perfectly decent young man, but when a stranger starts following you around and harassing you, you can’t just let it go. Now, I’m interested to know about how this two Twin Souls thing works.” Hana sounded frighteningly calm.

“Well, as you probably know, the name on your arm is the name of the person whose Soul is Twinned with yours. However, there are rare occurrences, just like yours, when a person’s Soul is Twinned with two others, and sometimes with none at all. Philosophers have no solid explanation for this; most of it is speculation of deadly sins committed in a previous life that need to be atoned for, or that the Fates got bored and decided to mess with people.” Minhee sighed. “It sounds cruel but, like I said, we don’t know why it happens. Geneticists have looked into it and found nothing. But I think there are online communities where these people gather and arrange to meet each other,” she turn to Minyoung. “So it’s not like there isn’t any hope for them.”

“Right. It was just an honest mistake then?” Hana asked, pressing the rim of her glass on the corner of her mouth.

“It seems like it.”

“Okay, well in that case, I offer my apologies for yelling in your house. I won’t bother you any longer.”

“Thank you,” Minyoung smiled. “I’m sorry for all the grief I’ve caused you. I’d be happy to sort out some compensation for you, and if you’d like me to find your Soulmate, I would be happy to help.”

“No, thank you. I prefer to let nature take its course.”

“If you don’t mind me saying, but that seem a little odd.” Rajin paused, continuing when she was met with frowns from all. “I don’t know, you’d think it was natural to just wait for your Soulmate come along. But nowadays, it seems like everyone wants to meet them right now. I suppose you just seem to be in the minority.”

“Oh, it’s not like I don’t know who he is; I do. I’m just not sure that right now is the correct point in my career to be looking for success in my love life.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Minyoung said.

“I’m leaving now. Though I don’t completely approve of what you do, I respect that it is your job and you seem to be doing it for the right reasons, so I won’t report you to the authorities. If you can give me a website address, I would gladly give it to Mr Lee so that he is able to find solace.”

“Thank you very much.” All four girls bowed low.

“I’ll see you out.” Minhee left with Sa Hana.

“Well that’s another complication I’m going to have to watch out for.” Minyoung collapsed back onto the sofa.

“Well, Minhee said it’s rare,” Rajin said. “We can just carry on as normal now that this is sorted.”

Normal, Minyoung thought. She didn’t like normal anymore. It interfered with her work, her hobbies, and the strangest things was that she didn’t want there to be something she could do about it. But there was, and she really didn’t want to do it.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long and it's more of a filler, but I'm just putting the finishing touches on the next one which will be much more exciting!

“You seem stressed.” Minhee walked into the kitchen where Eunbi was whipping a meringue within an inch of its life.

“She’s been at it for about fifteen minutes,” said Minyoung, not looking up from editing her manuscript.

“I’m just drowning in work, I can’t focus on anything for very long, and I want to eat food but don’t want to gain weight.”

“I feel you,” Minyoung still didn’t look up.

“This is about your Soulmate.”

“Urgh, why is everything always about your Soulmate?” Dropping her pen and slamming the pages closed, Minyoung turned to Minhee for an explanation.

“I think you underestimate the power of the Soul. Your Soulmate can have a huge influence over your life. That’s why your business is so good, especially with young people; because the sooner you meet your Soulmate, the sooner you can make a loving and peaceful life for yourself. If your Soulmate is happy, you’re happy. If they’re upset, you’re upset. It’s all rather beautiful actually.”

“Well that’s not exactly beautiful for the likes of us.” Minyoung looked exceptionally bitter.

“But you know, there are ways that will calm you down,” Minhee ignored Minyoung. She moved to the kitchen table and sat down, looking up to the ceiling with dreaming eyes. “You can think to your Soulmate if you focus hard enough.”

“You what now?” Eunbi sat down with the other two.

“I sometimes think to my Soulmate. I don’t know if he can hear me, but sometimes I think I can hear him, his thoughts I mean, not like he’s trying to communicate with me at all. Of course, it’s much easier when you can see them, which I never have.”

“Do you think I could do that too?” Eunbi’s eyes were wide.

“Yes, I think it would really help with your stress.” 

“I actually wouldn’t mind giving Jimin a piece of my mind.”

“Okay, so you need to close your eyes, picture his face and think about what you want to say to him, as if you were speaking to him face to face.” Minhee closed her eyes and pictured Seokjin in her mind. She didn’t know why but whenever she thought of him, he was always walking through a high-end restaurant kitchen, just picking up bits of food and testing them. Sometimes he would turn around and look at her, giving her little nibbles that he deemed acceptable. An absent-minded smile spread over her face. She carefully chose the words she wanted to say: I’ll come and see you soon. Wait for me. Her Soulmate Psychology lecturers had taught the class how to do it, and those who were already with their Soulmates had gotten successful results. Minhee hoped with every fibre of her being that he could hear her.

Eunbi giggled, bringing Minhee out of her thoughts. “What did you say?”

“Well, I reckoned he would be on one of his trips to the club, so I told him that I was his Soulmate and that I was very disappointed in him, and that I didn’t want anything to do with him!”

Minhee’s eyes widened. She wacked Eunbi’s arm. “That could really hurt him, you know.”

Shockingly, Eunbi continued to laugh at Minhee’s gaping face. “Well, maybe he’ll finally understand how I feel whenever I see a picture online where he has his arm around another dumb model. Minyoung, what about you? Did you get through to whoever he is?”

It was only then that Minhee noticed how quiet Minyoung had become. She sat back in the chair with eyes open but they seemed glazed over, matching the vacant expression on her unnaturally pale face. It was at this moment that Minhee started to construct a clearer picture of who her friend was trying to stay away from, who she was so ashamed to share the name of, even with the people she trusted the most.

“Minyoung,” she said softly, touching her hand.

The girl jumped a little, breaking into a smile and waving a hand dismissively. “What a load of rubbish! I didn’t see anything.” She got up and grabbed her book. “I’m going out to the art museum, get some inspiration, you know?” Minyoung walked out before either of the others could say anything.

“Did she seem a bit…?”

“Yeah, I’m starting to worry about her actually. She doesn’t take her stress out productively like you do. She bottles it up, doesn’t like feelings.”

Eunbi sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I really hope she doesn’t do anything stupid. Do you think we should go after her?”

“No. Let her cool off. She doesn’t want to be around anyone right now.” Minhee closed her eyes again. I need your help, she thought. We need you and your friends to help us.

-

Minyoung didn’t make it as far as the museum. It was about a thirty minute to walk from the house, but just fifteen minutes in she had to stop. She crossed the road to the park. The sky was clouded over and it wasn’t exactly warm. Instead of sitting on one of the benches, Minyoung found a large tree and stood behind it where none of the stragglers could see her. Leaning her forehead against the bark, she finally let the tears fall.

She hated that he was messing with her head like this. He was so successful and had everything anyone could have ever wanted. Why couldn’t he just be the proud rich boy that the media made him out to be? Why couldn’t he just be satisfied instead of making her miserable? Because he was selfish.

Minyoung almost wished he didn’t have feelings, that he couldn’t be sad. It would make being disgusted by his choices a lot easier. Feeling sorry for him wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to carry on as she had done since she could remember, but these past few months had really brought her to her knees. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what to do, or that she couldn’t do it. It was that she had vowed to herself that she would never be the one to run to him.

Something buzzed insider her bag. It was probably Minhee or Eunbi calling for her to bring back food or something. She coughed to clear throat, wipes her cheeks and blinked back any more tears that threatened to escape. Opening her bag, she cursed, realizing that she had brought her work phone instead of her personal one. Though it was a short walk home, she didn’t want to keep the customer waiting, or else they might go to one of her competitors.

“Hello?” She answered the phone anyway, walked briskly back in the direction of the house.

“Hello, I heard you’re good with hacking and have a great knowledge of security coding?” It was the voice of an older man. Minyoung didn’t say anything, so the caller continued. “Kim Taehyung recommend-…what is it, honey?…I wasn’t supposed to do what?...Right, never mind. Would you be able to set up a security system for me please?” 

“What kind of security system do you need, sir?”

“I’m the head of a law firm and need security on the case files that we deal with. All of the digital copies are stored at my house, so my son said I just needed the system setting up on the computer in my study.”

“That should be fine, as long as all of the servers are only hooked up to that one computer. If there are any other computers or laptops that can access the servers, I can make the system easily duplicated and transferable.”

“That sounds great. When can you come over?”

“Give me an address and I’ll see when I can do it.” The address that the man gave was out in the country on the other side of the city. “How about Saturday, early afternoon?”

“Great. I look forward to seeing you. Taehyung speaks very highly of you and the quality of your services.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be saying anything about the guy who recommended me?” Minyoung laughed.

“Oh yeah,” the man laughed too. “I forgot about that. Well, it’s a bit late now! When you get to the gate, tell them you are there see Mr Jeon Sr, about the lawsuit against your employer.”

“Right.” She hung up, and quickly entered the address into her phone before she forgot it. Between now and Saturday, she had to develop a system that could withstand her own hacking and the hacking of other people just like her, but with more malicious intention. At the very least, she would have something to occupy her mind.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, ladies and gents. This is a big one. I have spent more time editing this chapter than any of the others. I really hope you enjoy it and that everything is clear. Have fun!

The taxi pulled up to a gate at the bottom of a cobbled road, which curled out of view into the trees. Minyoung had spent the entire journey thinking of how many Jeons there were in the country, and how many of them lived in and around Seoul. 

“This is as far as I can take you. You'll have to go in by yourself,” said the taxi driver.

“Okay, thanks.” Minyoung gave him the money and got out.

Pressing the buzzer, a crackling came through and then a voice; “State your name and business.”

“I'm a client of Mr Jeon Sr; I’m filing a lawsuit against my employer.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“I called on Tuesday; he knows I’m coming.”

“Can you give me a name, Miss?”

“No.”

“Then I’m afraid I can’t open the gate for you, Miss.”

“Well, I could just climb over it if you like.”

There was a long pause.

“I'm sorry sir, it's just that there is a strange woman threatening to climb over the gate. She claims to have spoken to you on Tuesday about a lawsuit against an employer.”

“Well then, why aren't you letting her in?” said a faint voice in the background. “And send someone to meet her on the drive.”

The gates opened slowly and Minyoung slipped through. Just before her thighs began to ache from the incline of cobbled drive way, she was met by a young man dressed in dark jeans and a navy button up shirt.

“I didn't expect you to be...”.

“...a woman? That's what they all say,” which was mostly true considering one of the two clients she had met had been surprised by her sex, and many of the callers had assumed she was male anyway.

“I was going to say I didn’t expect you to be so young. You can't be that much older than a high school student.”

“My age is of no concern to you, sir.”

“So, what do we call you, seeing as you want to remain anonymous?”

“Erm…let’s go with Chae Kyungah.” Minyoung bowed low.

“I’m Jeon Junghyun.” He returned her greeting and they both began walking up the driveway. “You’re here to see my father about the security system.”

“People these days don’t know how to keep secrets, do they? Well, I suppose I might as well be open.”

“But no name?” the young man grinned.

“No name. I’m a friend of Kim Taehyung’s Soulmate. I helped her find him. That’s my job.”

“You’re brave coming here to a lawyer’s house, with the number of laws you’ve probably broken in the last twenty-four hours.”

“Are you a lawyer?”

“Nope.”

“Well then, I’m trusting you not to tell your father then.”

“Or my little brother. I’m pretty sure he’s ready to take over the firm. But he’s stuck on this one case. And I told him not to take it, because it really isn’t a decent case, not good for his reputation, which is questionable as it is, but no, he just had to take it, and now he’s driving himself mad over it-”

“You don’t get along, huh?”

“We do, but the cases he has been taking recently are making us worry.”

The two of them rounded the corner at the top of the hill. Minyoung stopped walking and gaped. She had never seen anything like it. The cobbles opened up into an oblong turning lane around a row of neatly trimmed, spherical hedges. Behind that was a small platform, with three broad, shallow steps leading up to it. A few potted evergreens stood proudly behind a short, stone carved balcony that lined the perimeter of the platform. The house itself was much less a house and more a shimmering, white mansion. Grand pillars stood tall, trimmed with gold, as were the upstairs balconies and the lanterns handing from them. The whole image seemed to cause a faint ache to expand in her chest.

“Kyungah-ya? Are you alright?” Minyoung barely registered what Junghyun had said, but nodded slowly and followed him up the steps and towards the mansion.

-

“Okay, so you've got six firewalls ready to go live. If anyone tries to get through them, it’ll trigger an alarm on my laptop and I’ll be able to alter things from there, but I’ll been to come back here and adjust the system directly from your computer. May I remind you that if you have any problems with the legality of this security system, you must not mention me. I made this system; I can tear it down. And perhaps I'll even drop an anonymous tip to some rivals of yours.”

Mr Jeon chuckled. “You know, even though you threaten me so harshly, I can't help but like you. You remind me of my youngest son.”

“He must be a smart kid.”

“Oh, he is; he was top in all his classes.”

“You must be proud.”

The smile he gave her was sort of sad. She didn't push for anything. If she and his son were so much alike, she didn't need to ask. “You can go through and sit in the living room whilst I get your payment.”

Stepping out of the study, Minyoung glanced around the living room but didn’t sit down. She didn’t want to touch anything in fear of contaminating it with her commoner background, not the most progressive thought but she couldn’t help it. Instead, she wondered over to the photos that stood on a sideboard and were hanging up on the wall above and around it. The steady pain in her chest swelled. She had wanted to turn and run the moment she had entered the threshold of this unknown world, and now money had become the last thing she cared about.

"Do you want a drink or anything before you go?" 

Mr Jeon rendered her a statue; she couldn't go anywhere. She shook her head stiffly. "Is this your younger son?" Her voice was steadier than she had expected it to be.

"It is. Handsome, isn't he?"

"He is, as is your eldest son," she said, smiling sadly at the graduation picture she'd picked up.

"He graduated early and is now one of the top lawyers in the country. He might as well manage the firm I own, he does that good a job." Listening to Mr Jeon speak of his son with such pride almost made her feel bad for deliberately staying away for so long. “But I think he’s happy where he is, tearing up the courtrooms and all,” he chuckled. Then he sighed. “Though I wish he would relax once in a while. These past few years he has become a workaholic, especially the last few months. I sometimes wish could have been like a normal kid. He’s barely an adult but acts like he has seen it all.”

"Sounds like he has everything; a caring family, stable job..." She paused. "...a beautiful girlfriend, no doubt."

"Unfortunately, no; whenever we bring up Soulmates, he acts very stern. He never wants to talk about. I don't understand it myself. He's quite well known so she must know who he is. Which reminds me, you know you said you could transfer the security system to other computers hooked up to the servers? Could you transfer it over to his laptop?"

Minyoung knew that this could be it, the end of life as she knew it. Money no longer mattered so much to her, but her thoughts flew back to summer, and the crumbling home her family was packed into; her mother, a housewife, and her father all set to lose his job. She couldn’t say no. 

“Okay. Junghyun?” he called out of the open living room door. There was a faint reply. “Could you get your brother to bring down his laptop, please?”

Minyoung sat in front of the coffee table, her hands shaking and her heart racing. She flicked at her finger nails and stared at the ground. “Are you alright? Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?” She shook her head violently.

There was a long silence between them before the door creaked open. Minyoung’s breaths became shallow; she felt as though she would burst into to tears at any moment. “He says he isn’t feeling well, something about chest pains. He’s lying in bed and just yelled at me to take the laptop and go.” Junghyun walked in holding the open laptop and Minyoung felt she could breathe again.

“This shouldn’t take too long.” She took the laptop into the study and hooked it up to the computer. Once the programme was downloading, Minyoung brought up an internet window to order a taxi home. The user history popped up, not surprising as a lawyer is likely to use the same websites more than once, emails and the like. But there was none of that.

The list went as follows: Google Images; Kang Minyoung. Google Search; Kang Minyoung. Kang Minyoung Facebook. Kang Minyoung Twitter. Kang Minyoung Instagram. Kang Minyoung Student. Kang Minyoung Seoul.

Bile gave rise in her throat. He was looking for her. And if he found out she was here, it would all be over.

“Just leave it and unplug everything when it says it’s done. Excuse me but I have to go.” Minyoung bolted from the study, through the living room and out into the Entrance Hall.

“Wait! Kyungah-ya! You’re payment.” Minyoung swerved and snatched the wads of cash from Mr Jeon. “Wait! How are you getting home?”

“I’ll walk and catch a bus.”

“Nonsense. I’ll drive you home if you haven’t got a lift.” Junghyun grabbed a pair of shoes from beside the door. “Run down the drive and I’ll bring the car down to you.”

“Well, thank you for your services. If there is anything we can do for you-”

“The money and the lift is enough, thank you. And I’m sorry to leave so suddenly. I just really can’t be here.” She bowed low a few times before following Junghyun out of the front door and hurrying down the drive. She hadn’t gotten far before a black car pulled up beside her. She opened the passenger side door and got in. 

The first part of the drive was spent in silence. Taking the ring road around the city prevented any awkwardness sitting in traffic, trapped by other vehicles. But eventually, things seemed to prove too much for Junghyun. 

“You’re trying to avoid my brother, aren’t you?” Minyoung continued to stare out of the window, not responding. “You’re Kang Minyoung, the girl he’s been looking for.” Minyoung knew that she couldn’t deny this. All she could do now is implore that she was kept a secret from him. “If you didn’t want him to find you, why did you come to where he lives?”

“I didn’t know it was his house. And I didn’t know he was looking for me. I don’t want to meet him.”

“Why?”

“You said it yourself, his reputation is questionable. Aren’t you ashamed of him? Do you think I want to stand by someone who fiercely defends criminals and works to reduce the sentences of punishment that they deserve? He’s cold, hard and selfish. He sells his services to the highest bidder and, though I can commend his lack of regard for public opinion and his commitment to success in his field, to stand beside him is to encourage such behaviour. I can’t and won’t be won over by money, nor will I condone it.” Minyoung had held that speech on the tip of her tongue for a long time, and it would only have taken a little push to let it slip.

Junghyun sighed. “I understand that. I understand that it’s been hard for you, but it’s been hard for him too. He doesn’t know who or where you are, and he doesn’t know how you feel about him, or whether you know him at all.”

“But why a defence attorney? Why not a judge or a prosecutor? He just had to go and make things difficult.”

“You blame him for a lot of things.”

“Can you think of a reason why I shouldn’t?”

“I think you should give him a chance.”

“Why?”

“Because…because at this point I think you’re his only hope. He’s miserable, he got ill when you were in the house, he spends all of his time alone. Minyoung-ah, he’s only just an adult, living in a world that expects him to act so much older than he is. He needs you.”

Minyoung looked back out of the window, forcing down the tears in her eyes. She almost told Junghyun to turn the car around and take her back, but she had to hold on. She had lasted this long. She wanted to see it through to the end, whenever that may be.

-

"Junghyun says you were had chest pains earlier. How are you feeling now?" Mrs Jeon asked over dinner.

"It was nothing. They’re gone now. I’m fine," Jungkook replied, waving a hand slightly.

"Just try and rest, okay? Perhaps work is getting to you."

“Yeah, this case you’re accepted is a pretty serious one,” Junghyun frowned.

Jungkook huffed in frustration. He wished people would stop going on about this case. It was bad enough that the media had found out about it, but now his own family was snapping at his heels. He hoped the security system that his father had bought would stop anything else from being leaked.

“I said I’m fine. Can you just let it go?”

“We’re just worried about you, sweetheart.” His mother put down her chopsticks and looked at him.

“I don’t need you to worry about me. If you’re going to worry about anything, worry about the woman who came to the house whilst you were out shopping with your friends.”

“I can-” Mr Jeon started, but Jungkook noticed the stiff look that Junghyun gave his father, making him stop.

“You can what?” Jungkook’s voice became louder. “You can’t explain? You can explain why you took such a ridiculous amount of money out of the bank this morning? You can explain why she had to make such a quick getaway, conveniently just a few minutes before Mum got back? And how Junghyun-hyung, ever so kindly offered to drive her home and was gone for over three hours?”

“It’s not what you think,” his father pleaded.

“Isn’t it? Then what is it?” There was silence. “Just as I thought. You’ve hired yourself-”

“Don’t you dare say another word! Things are bad enough as it is.” Junghyun glared at his younger brother.

“Bad enough?” Jungkook let out a short, cold laugh. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re trying to excuse yourself from a crime, in front of me?”

“Says the defence attorney!”

Jungkook stood, blood boiling. “I’m not a child anymore, and I’m not stupid.” He walked over to the dining room door, before turn back to them. “And I would have thought you,” he spat, looking at his mother, “would have had a little more self-respect. He’s your Soulmate, for God’s sake. Doesn’t that mean anything to anyone anymore?” He left the dining room, slamming the door behind him.

When he reached his room, the first thing he did was pick up his laptop and search her name. He could only hope that there would be something new today; an address, a phone number, an email. But there was nothing.

Rubbing his forehead, he turned to his case notes. What she must think of him if she knew who he was, what he was doing? This case was one of the worst ones he had taken, but it might finally get her attention. The trial for the school and hospital genocide was in just over a month, and Jungkook had, unsurprisingly, next to nothing to defend him with.

A little voice inside his head told him, don’t do it, this won’t help. It was a woman’s voice, one he’d only heard once before. Drop the case, it said. You know this isn’t right. But he ignores the sound of what he presumed to be his conscience. This trial was getting nationwide media coverage; it could be him last chance.


	11. 11

Namjoon sighed, looking down at his watch, checking how much time he had before his next meeting. His government-issued holiday was coming at the end of next month. That seemed to be the best time to hold the party. He pulled out his phone, dialled and waited for the receive to pick up. "Jungkookie, how are you?"

"Busy, hyung" the young man sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Look, I know this might be a bad time, what with the case and all, but I was wondering if you had a date for the party."

"I don't know...I don't even know if I’ll be able to organize anything for a while. We might have to skip my turn. I haven't been feeling great recently. I've been getting a lot of bad press because of the case I'm working on."

"Well he's not exactly the best client you could've picked. And it's not like you need the money."

"I know, I know." There was a long pause. "I just...”

“I hardly think it’s going to impress anyone.” There was another long pause. "Maybe you should hack her accounts or something?”

Jungkook let out a short, humourless laugh. "You, a government advisor, telling me, a lawyer, to invest in illegal activity; that’s just too ironic. No, I couldn’t do that. I don’t have the time, and it’s not that important to me.” Anyone could have seen through that lie. "Besides, things have been a bit of a mess at home since..."

"Maybe a party will be a good thing. It's a chance for us all to get together, and a distraction for you."

"But the new Soulmates will be there, Taehyung’s, and I think Hoseok’s too, from what I’ve heard, as well as yours. And of course, Jimin will bring a few ‘friends’. It’ll be awkward." This was probably the first time Namjoon had actually heard Jungkook speak in a way that was expected of someone his age.

"Others have come forward. She might follow. The next party won’t be for another few months and it feels like ages since I’ve seen everyone."

"I don't know. I'll think about. Maybe I’ll plan something when this case is done with."

"Okay, well I'd wish you good luck if I didn't want so much for your client to rot in jail for eternity." Jungkook laugh was, again, short, but a little less humourless this time. He hung up and Namjoon put his phone away.

Reading back over the newspaper article only made him feel worse. His friend was being chewed up and there was nothing he could do about it, because his Soulmate was right; to everyone else it really did seem like he was choosing cash over conscience.

-

“This is messed up,” Eunbi sighed.

“What is?” Minyoung walked passed with toast in her hand.

“You know that guy they caught the other week? The one who massacred those schools and then that hospital about a month ago?”

“Mmm?”

“Well, it says here that a top lawyer is going to defend him.”

“You're joking!” Minyoung shrieked though a mouthful of toast, aiming to sound realistically surprised because she already knew exactly what was going on. She peered over Eunbi's shoulder at the newspaper. The picture of the lawyer next to the picture of the criminal monster sickened her. Her heart gave a painful squeeze; she gritted her teeth and swallowed. “See? What did I tell you? Arsehole! And that thinking thing? Bullshit!” Minyoung strut out of the kitchen, almost knocking over Minhee.

“What's she yelling about?”

“Just some lawyer that she thinks is an arsehole, which is true, and about that Soulmate mind connection thing.”

Minhee frowned a moment. “That's funny, she said the same about...let me read that.” Laying the newspaper flat, she began to read. “‘The supposedly notorious mass murderer offers an outrageous amount of money for his defence in his trial next month. Presumably choosing cash over conscience, the offer has been accepted by none other that the nation's top lawyer...Jeon Jungko...’”

“Jeon Jungkook, I know. You must've heard of him. He's Big Seven.”

Minhee lifted her head towards the door. “Minyoung-ah!”

“Yeah?” Minyoung returned with her bag.

“Jeon Jungkook is your Soulmate, isn’t he?” Minyoung didn't look at either of them, instead at his picture in the newspaper. “Is that why you hide it? Because he's part of the Big Seven? Because you don't want to end up like me?”

“It's not like that,” she whispered, after a few moments. Minyoung didn’t move or speak for a while. Eunbi seemed a good deal more empathetic, standing up and walking over to her statue of a friend. 

“Why don’t you sit down and we can talk through all of this.” She led Minyoung over to a chair, setting her down like a mannequin doll. Minyoung wore the same expression she had when Minhee had taught them how to think to their Soulmates; glassy and hollow.

When she finally spoke, Minyoung’s voice was raspy as she tried to keep herself together. “I was just starting up, and I did so much research on him. I still keep tabs on him sometimes, just in case something like this comes up. But I can truthfully say that this situation is nothing like yours.” Minyoung could feel her eyes filling as she remembered the day she had been in his house, the crippling pain, and the sheer panic when she had seen his search history. 

Eunbi set down a cup of coffee in front of her. Minhee looked far less angry than she had done a few minutes ago. She leant forward, trying to meet her friend’s eyes, but Minyoung couldn’t see to stop looking at the picture of her Soulmate, next to the criminal he was to be defending.

“Everywhere you look, though people admire his looks and academic skill, his is slated for being so crude and emotionless. It’s not fan hate I’m worried about; I just wonder, do I want to be around someone like him, someone who defends monsters for money?” She threw her hand out at the picture of him in the newspaper. “I’d be ashamed to be seen with him, supposedly supporting the choices that he makes.”

“Maybe it's just because he hasn't met someone who can soften him up a little. Perhaps he's wondering why she doesn't want to meet him, considering she probably knows who he is.”

“Do you know where I was last weekend? I was in his house, but I didn’t know it. I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. And then I spoke to his brother on the way home, and I swear he was trying to guilt trip me into going to see him. I’m not sorry, and I shouldn’t be made to feel bad about not wanting to see him. But he’s miserable, Minhee, and that’s making me miserable. I don’t think I can do this for much longer.”

“Then maybe it’s time you did something about it.”

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried to get into his head like you told said, to make me feel better. But he’s just ignoring me. I told him not to go through with the case, but…”

“What is it?” Minhee reached forward to touch Minyoung’s hand.

“Oh, this is perfect.” Minyoung snatched up the newspaper and ran her fingers over the article. “Come on, come on,” she muttered. “Yes.”

“Did you find something?” asked Eunbi.

“This article was written by Bae Jisu. We're old friends. She was the first person I helped find her Soulmate. She's covering the case.”

“And? How does that help?”

“Minhee, you said that it’s easier to think to your Soulmates if you can see them, right?” Minhee nodded. “Jisu will have a seat in the court, paid for by the newspaper. She can get me in. There's no way they're letting the public see this.” Minyoung took out her phone and dialled. “Hi unnie...yes, I'm fine, thanks. How are you?...Good. Yes, I called you ask a favour, if it's not too much trouble. I need you to get me a seat in court for that trial next month...yes, the one from your article...yes, I did enjoy reading it...thank you so much. I'll see you there. Okay, bye.” Her two flatmates looked at her, expectant of an answer. “I have a journalist friend. She's Kim Namjoon's Soulmate.”

“Oh,” Minhee said, as-a-matter-of-factly. “Is she? And is it just a coincidence that everyone we seem to meet nowadays is a Soulmate of the Big Seven?”

Minyoung sighed. “Look, I help people. But because of the position I am in, I know what it is difficult to meet your Soulmate when they’re…well, and you’re not quite...”

“I want to hear what your plan is,” said Eunbi.

“Well, once I'm in the court, we'll both be in pain, because hopefully he won’t be able to see me. When he’s in my line of sight, I'm going to try and think to him. If I can convince him that what he is doing is a bad idea and if I can channel any rage towards him so that he becomes angry with the criminal and with himself, then there's no way he will be able to defend him. When he realizes how his actions are what’s standing between us, there’s a chance that things will work out.”

“That's pretty brutal, even for you.” Minhee raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you're going to be able to do it?”

“My Twin Soul is a lawyer with a reputation for showing no mercy, and I’ve been dodging him since he made name for himself. If we can't handle this, no one can.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little naff, if I'm honest, but it was needed. The next chapter will be coming soon and I'm quite excited about it. Thank you for your comments!

"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking to Miss Kang Minyoung?"

"Yes; who is this, please?"

"This is Song Hyerim calling from the Cypher Publishing Company. I'm calling about a manuscript you sent in last month. We ran it through a lot of people and would like you to come in to talk with one of our editors."

"That's fantastic!" The woman on the other end of the phone sounded just as excited as most people did when Hyerim called them up with this good news. She used to share in their excitement, but now she had numbed to it. "When do I come in?"

"A slot can be made available this afternoon, if you can come in then?"

“As long as it’s after half past one.”

“Will three o’clock be okay?”

“That’s great, thanks.”

“No problem. We look forward to seeing you then.” Hyerim put down the phone and sighed. She had reached the end of her list of calls to make and it was only just past ten o’clock. Her cubicle was immaculate and her computer files well organized. If she was caught not doing anything, she’d risk getting fired.

The only reason she stuck at this dead job, the only thing that made it bearable, was that she might see her boss once or twice a week. He’d walk through her floor and glance over at a few desks. His visits wouldn’t last very long, but Hyerim each time convinced herself that it was worth it. She had endured murderous chest pains and excessive boredom in the hope that maybe, one day, he might notice her. They’d chat for a little while, maybe he’d invite her out to a café, they’d have a great time, then it would be dinner and after a while they might move in together. She could quit her job and become a full-time editor like she’d always wanted. It’s important to point out that Hyerim wasn’t having delusions of grandeur, no. It was because the CEO of the Cypher Publishing Company was her Soulmate.

A lot of the employees saw him as a very cold man, not often smiling or talking much to anyone except for his personal assistant and some of the senior editors. But Hyerim had seen things that no one else could possibly notice.

She’d seen him fiddling with his fingers nervously before making a speech at the company parties. She’d seen how stressed he’d get about how perfect every floor of the building had to be when they had a potentially very important client coming in. She knew that money was flowing out of the company just as fast, if not faster than it was coming in, and yet he would still have job offers out to any one with decent qualifications, just so they could earn a living. Hyerim knew that he cared so much about his work. Even if no one else saw that, she knew it was true.

“Boss is coming!” someone shouted from the other end of the large room. There was a rustling of papers and low chatter, before the doors opened and Hyerim’s chest gave an extra-large heave.

Having nothing to do, she got out a pen and began crossing off the names of the people she had called. She began to doodle meaningless notes next to the names, just to stop her from looking up and staring. It was always more painful to look at him.

Hyerim waited with her head down until he left. She could have sworn he had stopped a moment too long next to her cubicle, but quickly shook the thought from her head. Maybe she’d have the courage to look at him next time. Next time…

-

At quarter to three, Minyoung stepped through the revolving doors of the Cypher Publishing building. After everything that had gone on recently, the relief of having something go her way was more than words could describe. Having a manuscript she had written approved had been her dream since she was very young, and it had come at just the right time. She walked over to the reception desk and smiled at the men sitting behind it.

“Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?”

“Hello, my name is Kang Minyoung. I have an appointment with one of your editors.”

“Ah yes, you’ll be seeing Park Jiyoung. Take the lift up to the seventh floor and wait to be called into one of the offices.”

“Thank you.” Pushing the lift button, it opened and Minyoung got in.

“Hold the lift,” someone called. A man slipped into the lift as Minyoung held the door open. “Thank you.”

“Good afternoon, sir.” She bowed low to Min Yoongi, the company’s CEO.

“Good afternoon.” He smiled and bowed in return.

Minyoung noticed that he had his shirt sleeves rolled up, his Soulmate tattoo showing. Song Hyerim.

“Are you coming in to meet one of the editors today?”

Minyoung was impressed that he knew she wasn’t an employee or coming in for an interview. “Yes, I actually spoke with your Soulmate on the phone this morning.”

“You’re lucky,” he smiled sadly. “I wish I could speak to her.”

Minyoung frowned. “What do you mean? She’s your employee, isn’t she?”

“Yes, and I go down to her floor a few times a week, but I still can’t bring myself to talk to her. And that’s after two years of employment.”

“Is she very beautiful?”

“Incredibly, which makes it even harder to hold my nerve around her.”

“Is she good at her job?”

“Her job is a walk in the park for her. I’d like to get her onto something more challenging.”

“Then why not call her up to your office, maybe interview her a little and them offer her a promotion?”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“That’s because it is,” Minyoung laughed. When the lift doors open, they both got out. “If you want to be with her, you’ll do it. What does a successful man like you have to fear?”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s about time I did something, I guess. I came so close this morning. Thank you.” He began to walk away, but turned back to her. “Hey, my friend is having real trouble with his Soulmate, and you seem to know a bit about it. Do you have any advice?”

“What exactly is his issue?”

“He likes to…comfort himself with the company of other women because he doesn’t know if he will make his Soulmate happy.”

Minyoung laughed again. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but is his name, by any chance, Park Jimin?” Yoongi nodded, smirking. “I’m not sure the other women are making her very happy either.” Minyoung took a page from her notebook and wrote down Minhee’s number. “Here, tell him to call this number, ask any question he has about his Soulmate and what he should do. She knows pretty much everything there is to know.”

“Thank you, again.” He took the piece of paper. “If this works out, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Publish my book,” Minyoung smiled, holding up her copy of the manuscript. Yoongi laughed and turned to walk down the hall. As he disappeared from view, she went to sit down in the waiting area, sending a text to Minhee, telling her to be prepared; telling her to prepare Eunbi.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, it had been so long, but I haz been on le holiday and this chapter is so long that it took me forever to finish and edit. We're coming to the end of our journey; as some of you have said, things are beginning to come together. I hope you like this chapter. The next one has already been written and so will be released shortly. Love Always ~ Slightly X

“Oh my god,” Minyoung exclaimed, blinking a couple times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. “Minhee-ya!”

“What?” Minhee yelled from downstairs.

“This is it! I’ve found it! We’re getting you to Jin.”

“What!” There was more excitement this time.

Minyoung pulled the internet windows onto her laptop, unplugged it and bolted for the stairs. Minhee stood at the bottom, beaming.

“Did you really find something?”

“Oh yes!” They rushed into the living room; Minyoung set the laptop on the table and showed Minhee the website.

It had come up on her radar that linked the restaurant branches that Kim Seokjin owned. He was opening a new branch of one of his most successful chains in the centre of Seoul, and limited tickets had been advertised to go up on sale later that day. They were expensive, but with Minyoung’s latest pay-day, courtesy of Mr Jeon, she had enough to buy three tickets to the opening next Saturday.

“Do you think they’ll sell out quickly?”

“I imagine so, but it’ll be mostly the media wanting to give them away in a competition, rather than independent buyers, who will want them. I highly doubt they’ll be faster than me.”

“I’ll text Eunbi, see if she wants to come along.”

“Ooh, look at this. It says that if you get a ticket to the opening, any meals you eat are free.”

“I’m not really sure what to say. This is the big thing I’ve been looking forward to, and now that the opportunity is staring me in the face, I don’t know how to feel.”

“You’re finally going to meet him, then it won’t matter what anyone else says.”

“Eunbi says she’ll come.” Minhee’s eyes began to fill up. “I’m so grateful to you for doing all of this for me. At least let me contribute to the cost of the tickets.”

“I can’t let you do that. After all, I’ll be needing your support soon enough, and that’ll be worth a lot more than money.” The two young women smiled. Although Minyoung felt good whenever she had helped someone find their Soulmate, this felt so much better, more personal. “They go on sale at eight o’clock tonight. I promise, I won’t fail you.”

-

“Is this the closest you can get parked?” Minhee’s voice shook.

“I’d park inside the restaurant if I could.”

“If you wear sunglasses, they won't recognise you as easily. And you’ll have us there with you,” Eunbi tried to comfort her.

Minyoung turned around from the driver's seat and looked at the two of them. “We all need to stay calm. The media loves drama so we can’t give them anything to make a big deal out of. If anyone has to improvise, just go along with it. And stick together.” They nodded. “Let’s go.”

The three young woman walked out of the parking block, up a side street, and onto the main road where the restaurant was set to open. A mob of cameramen and press reporters were already crowding around the front, leaning against a barrier that had been put up. Minhee stopped in her tracks.

“He’s close,” she whispered, placing her hand in her chest. Minyoung nodded and proceeded towards the crowd, the others following close behind. As they drew nearer, members of the press turned and pointed their cameras at them. One of the reporters stuck a microphone in Minyoung’s face. 

“Are you here for the grand opening?”

“Yes,” she answered, flatly.

“How did you get hold of tickets, what with them having sold out so quickly?”

Minyoung looked over her sunglasses. “The same way everyone else go their tickets.”

“Did you not receive the tickets because of your associations with Mr Kim?” None of them spoke, but they knew that they hadn't hidden themselves well enough. “You are Choi Minhee, are you not? Have you come to claim your Soulmate?”

“I’m not here to claim anyone. He is a human being, not my property,” Minhee snapped before either Minyoung or Eunbi could stop her.

“So, you are Kim Seokjin’s Soulmate?”

“Have I not the right to see him?” Minhee croaked as they walked inside the barrier leading up to the door, giving them a little space from the press.

“Don't say anything else,” Minyoung turned to her friend, who looked like she was going to collapse, her face a sickly grey.

A few of the reporters moved away, but others were more persistent. “Let the woman answer our questions. Who are you to stop her?”

“I’m her lawyer, and I’d like you to stop harassing my client.”

Hearing this, more reporters moved away and cameras dropped. The three made their way up the steps to the grandly framed doorway.

“Aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?” the particularly pushy reporter asked.

“A lot of lawyers are young these days. Surely you know that.” Minyoung held the door open and followed the other two into the restaurant.

“May I have your ticket please?” A waiter bowed and smiled politely. “I trust that the press didn't give you too much trouble,” he said, checking their tickets.

“You know how they are.” Minyoung looked at Minhee. “But I’m afraid my friend has had the worst of it. Do you think you could get her a glass of water?”

“Of course. Would you like to sit down at this table?” The waiter gestured to a booth on the back wall, out of view of the press. Minyoung nodded and thanked him.

Eunbi touched Minhee’s hand as the three of them sat down. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can leave if you want.”

“No.” Despite her now frail appearance, Minhee’s voice was firm and steady. “We've come all this way. We can't just back out now.” She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her chest. 

“We haven't started serving people yet. I haven't officially opened the kitchens.” A soft voice came from nearby.

“She looked very unwell, sir.”

“Perhaps she’s a little nervous. I’m not feeling at all well myself.”

“Will you be okay for the opening, sir?”

“Yes, of course.”

Minyoung and Eunbi smiled at each other, gaining a narrow-eyed smirk from the waiter. Minhee took a sip of water, glancing at her friends, grins plastered on their faces.

“What are you two smiling about? Can’t you see I’m in pain?” she giggled.

“I’m sorry that you’re feeling so unwell, but as soon as we open we’ll get you something to eat.” A tall, handsome man came to stand by the table. All three looked up and once, and Minhee beamed, her eyes threatening to water.

“I was hoping you would come today,” Jin smiled at Minhee. She stood, attempting to bow but he caught her chin with the tips of his fingers. “No need for that.” He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle.

“You have my friends to thank for making sure I made it.” Minhee turned to the other two with a smile that could have made the sun jealous.

“You have my most sincere thanks. It feels like all of my patience has been rewarded; I must have been the world kindest man in my past life to deserve this.”

Minyoung beaming. “I think I’m going to cry!” she exclaimed, fanning her eyes as if it would help.

“Are any of your friends coming to support you today?” Eunbi asked.

“A few, but not all of them could make it. May I ask your names?”

“I’m Chae Kyungah,” Minyoung jumped in quickly. “And this is my girlfriend, Lee Eunbyul.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Now, would you mind if I stole Minhee from you before the opening?”

“By all means.”

As Jin and Minhee disappeared around the corner, Eunbi gave Minyoung a confused look. “What was that all about?”

“We can’t give him our real names; no doubt he’ll have heard them before.”

“And what if one of your friends turns up? What then?”

“Commitment is key. Surely they will understand that we’re doing it for a reason.”

Eunbi nodded, her eyes trailing around the room. “Oh no,” she muttered.

“What?” Eunbi tilted her head towards the door. Minyoung turn to see a young man walking in, his arm wrapped around the waist of a spindly blonde. “Shit. Are you going to be okay?”

Rubbing her chest, Eunbi got up and left the table without a word. Minyoung followed her friend, who had headed straight for the restaurant bathrooms. She found her leaning over a sink, her head down.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel sick,” Eunbi spat. “But at least he had the decency to only bring one girl with him.”

“We can leave if you want to. Minhee is with Jin, that’s why we came.”

“No.” Eunbi looked up sharply. Staring intently at Minyoung in the mirror, she straightened up and cleared her throat. “I’m not Eunbi here; I’m Eunbyul. I’m here will my girlfriend. There’s no reason for me to be concerned with him.”

“Minyoung?” a voice called into the bathrooms. “There you two are. We’re about you open.” Minhee’s smile dropped when she noticed the pale face of her friend. “What’s happened? What’s the matter?”

“Park Jimin’s here. And he brought a friend,” Minyoung grumbled. Eunbi’s composure collapsed slightly.

“I just don’t want to think about it. Talk about something else. Tell us about Jin!”

Minhee’s smile returned. “Oh, he’s just…magical. He’s so kind and smart. And he even gave a me a little tour of the kitchens. Is it okay if I have dinner with him?”

“Of course,” Eunbi laughed. “He’s your Soulmate! Now, let’s go out there and have a nice lunch.” She dusted herself down and walked out, her head held high.

“Oh, I do have some good news for you.” Minhee turned to Minyoung. “Jungkook won’t be coming today. He’s busy working on the case.”

“Thank you. Yes, that’s good,” Minyoung sighed in relief. “I can’t have him seeing me before the trial.”

“Yes, now go get your girlfriend!”

Minyoung nodded. Eunbi was back at the table, laughing with somebody. Jung Hoseok and Sa Hana sat opposite her, both smiling at whatever she was saying.

“Kyungah-ya! Come over here!” Eunbi beckoned her over. “I was just telling Sa Hana and her Soulmate about our little arrangement.”

Hana looked a little confused, but Hoseok just laughed. “I’m not sure why you’re doing it but it’ll definitely mess with the media.”

“You met your Soulmate!” Minyoung beamed. “How did it happen?”

“Hoseok was sponsoring a charity event at the company where I work.”

“And when I saw her from the stage, I just had to call her up there with me. Her cute little cheeks went all red!” Hoseok poked Hana, who tried to hold back a smile but ultimately failing, her cheek tinging pink.

“Oh, hello.” A couple stopped as they were being shown to a table. “This one will be fine, thank you.” The man who had spoken pulled out the chair for to woman who was with him. She smiled up at his smiling, mumbling a flustered ‘thank you.’

“Yoongi-hyung!” Hoseok stood up and shook the man’s hand firmly, slapping him on the shoulder. “And who is this beautiful young lady?”

“This is Song Hyerim.” Yoongi gave Minyoung a slight smile. “I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her.”

“I’m Sa Hana, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She bowed to the two of them. “I’d actually like to talk to you, Mr Min, about how you do you’re accounts at your company. It seems very efficient.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged. But for now, I’d like to enjoy lunch.”

“Yes, of course.”

“And you, we met earlier this month, in the lift. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Chae Kyungah,” Minyoung stood, smiling, “and this is Lee Eunbyul.”

“Are we all sitting together?”

Minyoung felt Eunbi’s hand squeeze hers. She looked at her, giving her best encouraging smile. “It’s okay.”

“Park Jimin.” The two men greeted their younger friend, nodded with an almost undetectable tone of disapproval to the woman clinging to his arm.

“No pride,” Minyoung heard Eunbi mutter.

After the two Soulmates had introduced herself, Jimin’s eyes rested on Eunbi. He knew who she was. Both she and Minyoung bowed politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Minyoung was surprised that Eunbi had been the one to speak. She glanced over to see the subtle smirk on Eunbi’s lips. “I’m Lee Eunbyul, and this is my girlfriend, Chae Kyungah. Come on, sweetheart, don’t be shy.” She leant over and kissed Minyoung’s cheek. “Commitment is key, remember?” she whispered in her ear.

“Sorry, yes.” Minyoung forced a giggle. “It’s nice to meet you.” Her smiled turned all too real when she noticed to twist in Jimin’s features, the widening glare in his eyes. He was hating every second of this. But at least, now, he understood the pain he had put Eunbi through. He knew what his decisions had cost him.

-

“Jungkookie!”

“Hyung, you know I don’t like it when you call me that.”

“Shut up and look at this.” Junghyun strode into Jungkook’s study and turned the television on. Switching over to news, it showed live coverage of a police chase in Busan.

“Why do I have to look at this?” Jungkook grumbled.

“Just watch.”

They waited for almost five minutes before the images began to flash on the screen. Jungkook dropped his pen and went to stand next to his brother.

“At today’s opening of Kim Seokjin’s largest restaurant in Seoul to date, a young woman, named Choi Minhee, came forward proclaiming herself his Soulmate,” the voice-over said, as images of three woman approaching the restaurant appeared. Next was shown a woman standing next to Seokjin, holding his hand, cutting the ribbon for the opening. “It was brought to the restaurant owner’s attention that his Soulmate was severely cyberbullied after accidently revealing the identity of her Soulmate in September two years ago, about which he has agreed to give a statement at a later date. Choi Minhee refused to speak to the press about the matter of her sudden appearance after leaving the restaurant with her Soulmate, but we did manage to catch a few words with her before she entered.”

The screen cut back to the footage of the three women, all in sunglasses. Jungkook stepped closer to the television.

“Have you come to claim your Soulmate?”

The girl pulled off her sunglasses, eyes angry. “I’m not here to claim anyone. He is a human being, not my property.”

“So, you are Kim Seokjin’s Soulmate?”

“Have I not the right to see him?” She looked even more uncomfortable as one of the other girls stepped in front of her, blocking the camera’s view, and said something to her.

“Let the woman answer our questions. Who are you to stop her?” a reporter from another channel asked.

The girl who had blocked Minhee turned to the press, her sunglasses also removed. Jungkook gasped, eyes wide, heartbeat pounding in his ears. “I’m her lawyer, and I’d like you to stop harassing my client.”

“See? That’s her, isn’t it?” His brother pointed at the screen. “That’s Kang Minyoung, the girl you’ve been looking for. She knows Kim Seokjin’s Soulmate, and after today, it’s likely she’ll know some of your other friends too.”

“Does that mean I can see her?” A lump hitched its way up to Jungkook’s throat. “Do you think she’ll come forward like Choi Minhee did?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know what to say. I can’t think-”

I know you saw it. Now listen to me, drop the case. It isn’t worth it. It was the voice again. Please, don’t do this.

“Well, you’re welcome.” Junghyun smiled. “I’ll…erm…leave you to your work.”

Jungkook collapse into his desk chair. Finally, there seemed to be some inkling of hope, something he could grasp to keep his feet on the ground. He touched his lips, gently biting on the nail of his index finger, and then, for the first time since he could remember, he smiled.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a treat for you! Because I am so stressed over the final couple of chapters that I decided to update early. I warn you, this one is a little emotional, but it's what we've been banging on about for the past few weeks! Le Trial! Enjoy!

Minyoung arrived at the court house in one of Eunbi's formal dresses, having nothing appropriate to wear of her own. It felt a little tight, which wasn't great considering what she was about to do. Her housemates had tried to get her out into town to get something, but the past week or so had set her head completely out of focus. She had been practicing speaking to Jungkook in her mind every day since the restaurant opening. And every day she would be disappointed that he hadn’t dropped out of his position. Could he even hear her at all? Perhaps her plan for the trial wasn’t going to work…

Jisu had agreed to meet her on the steps outside. The two friends hadn't seen each other since Minyoung had left for university over a year ago. She was already waiting when Minyoung got out of the taxi.

"Early; I expected nothing less."

"Well, old habits die hard." They smiled and greeted each other with an embrace. "So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to destroy this case."

"You what? I didn’t get you in just so you could mess up my story!" Jisu grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside, all the way to the bathrooms, Minyoung stumbling behind in her uncomfortable heels. After making sure the bathrooms were empty, Jisu let go. "Tell me everything."

Minyoung ran through every detail. Jisu had known that Jeon Jungkook was her Soulmate since they were both children, but when he made a name for himself, Minyoung had forced Jisu to keep it a secret.

"Does this mean I don't have to lie to Namjoon anymore?"

"Soon."

"Because it hurts every time I tell him I don't know who his friends' Soulmates are, that I can't find anything on them."

"I promise it will all be over soon.”

“The party, there should be a party in a few weeks, where the Big Seven get together. Jungkook is meant to be hosting it. Promise me that it will be over by the party."

“I…I promise.”

"Thank you, Minyoung-ah." Her friend began to shake. "What's wrong? You're not thinking if backing out, are you? That's not like you."

"No no no! I'm not backing out. I just...don't know if I'm ready to see him get hurt, especially when it's because of me."

"You never are ready to see them for the first time, especially like this. But you have to be cruel to be kind." Jisu checked her watch. "We're a little early still. You can do this, Minyoung-ah. I know you and you are strong enough to do this." She pulled her into another tight embrace and they left the bathroom.

They stopped outside the double doors into the courtroom. "We've got seats close to the back, so with any luck, he won't be able to see you straight away." Jisu smiled.

"And one last thing," Minyoung stopped her. "When you write your article on this, please don't make either of us look too bad." Jisu laughed and pushed open one of the doors.

Minyoung took her seat towards the back of the courtroom next to Jisu, who sat by the aisle. Neither the judge nor the lawyers had arrived yet. The jury sat in their stand; Minyoung hoped they wouldn’t be needed.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Minhee, asking for luck. She was going to need as much as she could get, especially as the double doors swung open and a raging pain in her chest hit her like a javelin strikes the ground, sharp and firm. She remembered running from his house; what a difference being in the same room could make to the pain. And it was about to get a lot worse.

Minyoung let her hair fall a little over her face and forced her eyes up to watch her Soulmate speak to the judge, who was settling into her throne of justice, straightening her robe. Something burbled up inside of her, rushing around the pain in her chest like water, bubbling in her throat. Minyoung knew that if she opened her mouth, it would overflow in a cry of anguish, so she pieced her lips together so tightly it hurt, and instead let the watery feeling flow to her eyes. 

Gripping the sides of her chair, fearing her legs would leap up and carry her over to him, she fought every instinct that Fates had given her. For a moment, she didn’t care about his job, she didn’t care who was watching, she didn’t care that she had spent years wanting nothing to do with him. For a moment, all she wanted to do was rush to him, tell him that she was here and that she wasn’t going anyway. She didn’t realize she had been shaking until she felt an arm over her shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. You can do this.”

Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, the shake of her Soulmate's head and the way he ran his hand over his chest told her that he was in just as much pain as she was. As he moved to sit down next to his client, who Minyoung found it slightly easier to look at, he glanced around the courtroom. Though his eyes never rested on anyone, he knew she was in the room.

Jisu had given her a crash course in this type of trial, so Minyoung just needed to pick the right moment in the proceedings to make her move. It came sooner than expected and, when it did, she felt entirely too unprepared.

Minyoung had sat through the opening statements, digging her nails into the underside of her seat, giving him one last chance to walk away. When he didn’t, she let the judge call the first witness to the stand. The woman, testifying against the supposed serial killer, looked absolutely petrified. Sitting down, she wrung out her hands several times before clasping them tightly on the desk, as if it would help stop them from shaking. 

After the prosecuting lawyer had briefly confirmed her previous statement, lulling her into a false sense of security, the defence attorney, her defence attorney, stood. “Approach the witness, your Honour?” He walked right up to the stand and the witness dropped her eyes. "Kim Taeyeon, you are my client’s neighbour, correct?"

"Y-yes, that is correct." She was probably trying to be strong, but her voice shook. Minyoung knew she couldn't watch this woman break down at the hands of her Soulmate.

She stared intently at the back of his head, thinking through everything she had read about his client; terrifying things, disgusting things, psychotic things. She let them boil her blood, seep into her heart and released the hatred through her eyes the way Minhee had taught her to.

"And when exactly did you start to notice his unusual behaviour?"

"Well it was about two years ago-"

"Two years ago, you say?" Jungkook interrupted her. "Because it says here, in the official statement you gave to the police, that you only noticed it a few months ago." 

Minyoung desperately tried to think to him, make him see sense. 'Whatever evidence this woman gives, whatever mistakes she may have made, she tried to channel, this man will still be a murderer. He will still go to prison. You need to make sure that disgusting creature stays in prison until his bones rot.' The pain in her chest swelled. She just hoped that it’d worked.

“Are you aware of the number of lives that you might have saved if you had reported this behaviour sooner?” He was ignoring her voice, and Taeyeon was beginning to cry. “Answer the question, Miss Kim.”

“Objection.” A prosecutor stood.

“Overruled, but Mr Jeon, can we please stick to the evidence instead of acting on speculation.”

“Of course, your Honour. I have drawn up some calculation that provide an estimate…”

'Stop!' It was all Minyoung could do not to scream out loud. Her tears had dried. She was angry. Everything she hated about Jungkook flooded into her mind and thus into his. 'Just stop! Stop ignoring me! I’m here. You’re going to stop this now. You’re going to give up the case, and you’re going to walk away.'

Jungkook stopped talking, struggling to get to grips with language, clutching his chest. He stumbled back from the witness and turned to look at his client. For the first time, Minyoung got a full view of his pained features. But now she had started, she couldn't stop. Her Soul had latched onto his and her thoughts became his voice.

"I’m sorry, your Honour, Jurers, Mrs Han, but I cannot continue.” His eyes never left his client. “You are a disgusting excuse for a human being." The court’s collective gasped.

"Is everything alright, Mr Jeon?" asked the judge.

"I actually cannot believe I lack such self-respect as to take your dirty blood money. Your Honour," he turned to the judge. "I recommend a sentence of however long it takes for this psycho's bones to rot."

"Are you quite finished, Mr Jeon? Remember it is not your place to pass the sentence. May I confirm that you are revoking your position as this man's lawyer?" the judge asked.

Minyoung let go, looked away. "That is correct, you Honour. If the court will excuse me, I must leave immediately." He hurried to the door and disappeared. A low hum washed over the people in the courtroom; they leant into their neighbours and whispered.

Jisu turned to Minyoung. “You did it!" she squealed quietly, squeezing her hand. "How's the pain?"

"It's easing. But I don’t really feel that much better." The judge beat her mallet and the courtroom became silent. "I have to go."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know." That was a lie. She did know. She had to see him.

Minyoung rose and slipped out of the room. Her legs weren’t fast enough as she pelted down the hall, pushing past men and women in suits, looking at faces, searching for him. When she reached to door to the courthouse, she wondered if he had gone to the men’s room to clear his mind. But as soon as the street came into view, she spotted her Soulmate getting into a taxi.

Her heart leapt forward, carrying her body down to the road, and after the car as it drove away.

“Wait!” she cried, reaching out as if it would pull the taxi to her. It didn’t stop, but she ran after it, not caring about the people staring at her, as it turned out of view.

Minyoung slowed to a standstill, her hand still raised slightly. She didn’t move again until her heartbeat had slow, and a deep sorrow settled itself at the bottom of her stomach. Turning back to the courtroom, she walked to the front steps and sat down, her head in her hands, her eyes full of fresh tears.

Twenty minutes later, Jisu exited the court house to find Minyoung still sitting in the same position. "I'm really proud of you,” she said, sitting down next to her friend. “You were amazing back there. That was brave. I couldn't have done that."

"What was the verdict?" Minyoung didn't look at her. 

"He got enough life sentences to keep his great-great-grandchildren in prison.”

“How’s Namjoon?”

“He’s good, very busy. And I think he feels a little awkward because I'm writing articles about his friend, but after this final report it will all be over."

"I wanted to go to him. I really did. I just…I wasn’t…I couldn’t…"

"I know." Jisu pulled Minyoung’s head into her shoulder, stroking her hair. "I know."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! I'm still alive. Because I've been moving into uni, I have been so busy these past few weeks and haven't really found time to write. I am free this weekend, mostly, so I will probably be able to update again soon, if not this story, another one. Sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing or it isn't that good. It just needs to be here, and it's at least an update!

“Minyoung, please come down for something to eat,” Eunbi called up the stairs. She sighed. “She’s going to make herself ill.”

“I really don’t know what to do anymore.” Minhee shook her head.

“I’ll go talk to her.”

“And bring her this,” Minhee thrust a plate into Eunbi’s hands and went back into the kitchen.

Minyoung had barely left her bedroom since the day of the trial. She would crawl out to the university when she had lectures and seminars scheduled, only to crawl back as soon as they had finished. Although it had only been a week and a half, she was noticeably thinner. However much her friends tried to get her to eat, she’d refused. Minyoung thought she could sneak down to the kitchen, late at night, to grab what nibbles she could stomach, without anyone noticing.

Her two housemates were at their whit’s end. Minhee had tried to speak to Jin about it, but he hadn’t been able to contact Jungkook at all. She wondered if he was feeling the same way, whether she should go and see him. But Minyoung would never give her his address; she hardly talked at all.

The house had never been so quiet.

And then her phone rang.

-

Minyoung flung herself across the bed and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. Dialling Jisu’s number, she put the phone on loud speaker and rolled onto the floor, pulling the newspaper with her.

“Minyoung, how are you feeling?”

“Is it true?” Her voice cracked. “What you wrote?”

“Minyoung, it’s not your fault. Whatever you say, it really isn’t your fault.”

“I ruined his career!” she yelled, not to Jisu in particular. “What’s wrong with me? Why did I have to go and fuck everything up for him?”

“You did what you thought was right.”

“I made him do what I wanted him to do! I was selfish! It was because I couldn’t imagine living with the fact that he could defend a murderer. He was perfectly happy to do it.”

“I don’t think he was.”

“He was there, doing his job and I totally ruined it. And now he’s quit.”

“He’s taking a break. Now, will you just shush for one second and listen to me.”

“Okay.” Minyoung tried to calm her breathing, and concentrate on Jisu’s words.

“Namjoon and I went out for dinner a couple of days ago, and he said Jungkook had called him up to tell him about the case. He said he’d never heard him so on edge. He kept saying that you were there, that you had come to see him. I don’t know if he was too much in shock to really feel happiness.”

“Really?” Minyoung jumped up, took the phone off loud speaker and pressed it to her ear. “Is that what he said?”

“He’s started to organize that party I was telling you about. It’ll be at his house. I’m sure he’ll want you to come.”

“Yes! Yes, of course I’ll come!”

“That’s fantastic! He’ll be so please to hear that. The invitation should be out soon. You, Minhee and Eunbi all live in the same house, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“The invitations should be arriving soon. Are you going to go over to his place before the party?”

Minyoung sighed. “I don’t know. There is just so much that I haven’t told everyone, there are things that he could completely reject me for. He’s not the only who’s done things he shouldn’t.”

“I’m sure he will understand. Even after you stood by and watched him do something you hated him for, you still wanted to see him. I’m not your Philosopher friend, but I know that most things can be overlooked when it comes to Soulmates.”

“I think it’ll be best if I wait. After all, we can hardly yell at each other in front of everyone, can we?”

Jisu laughed. “Certainly not. I’m glad you’re coming to the party. That way everything can be as it should.”

“Minyoung!” There was a knock on her bedroom door. “Minyoung, will you please come out and eat something?”

“Jisu, I’ve got to go. I’m been an absolute pain in the arse to my housemates, so I need to let them know that I’m okay.”

“Alright, I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Bye.”

Shoving her phone into her back pocket, Minyoung stood to open the door. Eunbi seemed shocked that she had answered at all. Minyoung took the plate of food from her hands, set it down on her chest of draws and gave her bewildered housemate a hug.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?”

Pulling away, she picked up the plate and gestured for Eunbi to go downstairs. “I just spoke to Jisu, and she says that Jungkook has started organizing a party, you know the one the Big Seven throw every few months?”

“Yeah?”

“So, I suppose I know now that he has just quit his job because of what I did.”

“He quit his job?”

“Yeah, Jisu says he’s taking a break. The invitations will come soon apparently.”

“Invitations?” Eunbi frowned as they entered the kitchen.

“…you’ll just have to go alone…Do you think that’s going to make anything better?” Minhee held her hand up to the two of them, as if she knew they were going speak. “Give me one second.” She lowered the phone to her chest. “Eunbi, you’re coming to the party, right?”

“I…I don’t know. I don’t know if I want to.”

“You don’t have to come,” Minyoung lightly touched her arm.

“You’re going?”

“Of course I’m going. I think I owe it to Jungkook.” His name no longer hurt to say, and the longing had been replaced with an unfamiliar feeling of warmth and calm.

“I don’t know if I want to see him yet.”

“I’m getting him to go alone,” Minhee said.

“You’ve got Jimin on the phone now?” Eunbi yelled. “Why?”

“Minyoung gave Min Yoongi my number to give to Jimin, because he needed advice on Soulmate stuff?”

“Was that before or after he brought another one of his bitches along to that dinner?”

“Before.”

“Wow.” Eunbi yanked out a chair from the dining table and collapsed onto it. “Now I really want to go and see him!”

“Listen, I know it’s not exactly ideal, and you don’t have to come if you really don’t want to, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to let you smash his head in with how guilty he sounds.”

At this, Eunbi raised an eyebrow. “There are some things that I want to say to him. No,” she said, when Minhee held out the phone. “It’s best left until we’re face to face. I’ll think about it.”

Minhee pressed the phone back to her ear. “Hello? Are you still there? Alright, just come to the party, and come alone. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better if you put all of that behind you…You’re welcome. I’ll be there, yes. Goodbye.”

“Is he feeling guilty?”

“Yes.”

“How guilty?”

“When he saw you with Minyoung, he said it was the most painful experience of his entire life.”

An evil smile crept its way across Eunbi’s lips. “Good,” she spat. “You do realize that we’re all going to have to look so fine for this party now?”

“You’re coming,” Minyoung clapped her hands. “Why didn’t you say before?”

“Well, where’s the fun in telling him? We’ll let him wonder for just a little longer.”

“I’d say you’re evil for doing that, but considering what you’ve been through, I think you’re entitled to a bit of fun,” Minhee laughed. “And you know what this mean, right? We got to go shopping!”

Minyoung groaned. “I’m not doing anything until the invitation arrives.”

The three of them sat down to eat together for what felt like the first time in ages. Minhee didn’t stop smiling the whole way through the meal, and even Minyoung couldn’t hide the electric feeling that tickled her under her skin; the thought of finally putting all the resentment behind her and finally finding a new life excited her more than anything. And she could only hope that it would all be worth the pain.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter contains reference to topics that some may find triggering. Please read with caution.

The invitations arrived a few days after Jimin’s phone call to Minhee. Three envelopes lay on the welcome mat at the foot of the front door. Minyoung walked down the stairs to find Eunbi, sitting on the bottom step, staring at them.

“Last time I checked, humans hadn’t quite developed x-ray vision,” she smirked picking up the envelopes, and holding out the one with Eunbi’s name on it. “Come on, you already know what’s inside.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until Minhee gets home?”

“Don’t be silly.” Minyoung sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front of Eunbi. “I’ll open mine first, if it makes you feel better.” She ran her finger under the flap, ripping it slowly. The folded parchment inside was thick and smooth; Minyoung teased it out of the envelope, nervous now as to what it might say.

“Oh, Christ, Minyoung. Just do it!” Eunbi grabbed he own envelope, tore it open and unfolded the invitation. “Okay, that wasn’t too daunting.”

“What does it say?” Eagerly turning her attention away from her own envelope, Minyoung peered at the parchment in Eunbi’s hands.

“It just says the date, time, and address, as well as the RSVP number.”

“We have to call him?!”

“Yes, to say if we’re going or not.”

“Maybe we should get Minhee to call for all of us.”

“Have you even opened yours yet?”

Minyoung pouted slightly, looking down. Very carefully, with only her index finger and thumb, she pulled the invitation from the envelope, holding it as if it were an ignited stick of dynamite. With her other hand, she unfolded it.

She looked straight past the party details to the message, written in black ink, at the bottom of the page. Her heart pounded as she read it over and over again.

'Thank you. And I’m sorry. I can’t wait to meet you.'

“What are you smiling for? You look like an idiot.”

“What?” Minyoung’s head snapped up.

“Aww, he wrote you a little message. Oh, it’s such a pain that you guys are so cute and you haven’t even met, and I’m just sitting over here wanting to punch him in the face.”

“Listen,” Minyoung put down the invitation and taking Eunbi’s hand in hers. “Jimin seems to be really sorry for what he has been doing, and he was only doing it because he was lonely. Of course, he hurt you, but I honestly think he’s going to try and make this right. I’ve given Jungkook a chance, so I think it’s fair that you give Jimin a chance as well, even if it’s the last one you give him.”

Eunbi bit the inside of her lower lip. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

-

“Chae Kyungah? Lee Eunbyul?” Song Hyerim called out, approaching where the three housemates stood, just outside the large entrance to a department store.

“Yeah, about that…” Minyoung laughed. “Chae Kyungah isn’t a real person. My name is Kang Minyoung; we spoke on the phone a while ago. I’m getting my book published under Cypher Publishings.”

“Yeah, I remember you. And I suppose Lee Eunbyul is fake too?”

“Han Eunbi,” Eunbi greeted Hyerim, apologetically. “For the sake of the media, and because of some…complications with our Soulmates, we decided to use fake names for the opening that day. We’re sorry to have deceived you.”

Hyerim giggled. “It’s alright, I completely understand. It wasn’t easy for me to come forward either.”

“What time did Jisu say she was coming?” Minhee turned to Minyoung.

“She should be here soon. What about Hana?”

“She mentioned that she’s coming with Rajin,” Hyerim said. “Wait, I think that’s them over there.” She waved past Minyoung to the three women coming out of the department store.

Once everyone had greeted each other, the seven of them started through the shopping centre to find a place that sold black-tie appropriate dresses.

“I actually cannot believe you guys got her to come out shopping!” Jisu gently pushed Minyoung by the shoulder. “I could barely get little Minyoung-ie here out of the house without her having a hissy fit!”

“Shut up,” Minyoung mumble, hiding a smile.

“Oh my gosh, I absolutely adore this place! Let’s start here.” Minhee dragged them into the first shop they passed, the window mannequins clothes in dresses sequinned from straps to hem. As soon as she saw them, Minyoung knew that this was going to be a long day.

-

“I just didn’t like any of them! You would’ve thought that I’d have at least found one that I liked by now.” Minyoung flicked the side of her glass. She didn’t want to admit it, but the lace sleeve she was wearing under her coat ruined the look of every dress she had tried on. 

“We’ll find you something. Even I didn’t expect to like the dress I bought, but I really surprised myself,” Hana smiled brightly at her.

“You know, you look more like Jung Hoseok every day.” Hana blushed at Minyoung’s comment, pressing the palms of her hands to her cheeks.

The seven of them sat in the food court, finishing their drinks, exhausted from the hours of walking. All but Hyerim and Minyoung had found the perfect outfit for the party, and Minyoung had become too tired to have much hope left.

“There are a couple of shops we haven’t looked in yet. Come on, we’ll get a head start.” Hyerim took her hand and pulled her out of her seat. “I bet we’ll find the perfect dress in the next shop we go to.” She dragged her into a dress boutique, the walls lined with formal wear.

Hyerim began to sift through the rail nearest to the door, whilst a dress on a mannequin at the back of the shop had caught Minyoung’s eye. She walked over to the man behind the payment desk, asking him if they had the dress in her size. A few moments after leaving, the man returned from the back with a large box.

“Would you like to try it on, ma’am?”

“Yes please.”

“Right this way, then.”

“Minyoung, I found a dress or two for you to try on.” Hyerim hurried to catch up, two dresses in each hand.

“Okay. Are you trying anything on?”

“Yes, I think I’ve found the perfect one.”

The shop assistant placed the box on a seat in one of the dressing rooms, and Hyerim hung a couple of dresses that she had picked up on the rail, taking the other two into the dressing room opposite.

Drawing the curtain, Minyoung decided to try on the black, cocktail dress from the rail. It wasn’t awful, but she couldn’t stand having to tug the top up every so often. The other dress was a dark teal, with a petticoated skirt, and beautiful embroidery on the halter-neck top. But it made her look short, even when she stood on her tip-toes. 

Hanging them both back up, she turned to the box, carefully slipping off the lid. The dress was folded neatly, and fell uncreased when Minyoung lifted it out by the gold clasps on the shoulders. The dress, made from layers of white chiffon, resembled a long Roman toga, a wide gold belt sitting around the lower torso area. Unclasping the belt, and undoing the hidden side zip, she stepped into the dress.

Only when everything had been refastened, and it sat how it should on her shoulders, did Minyoung turn to look at herself in the mirror. Cocking her head to one side, she pushed her hair behind her shoulder to inspect the fit. The hem floated a couple of centimetres off the floor, the skirts hanging well off her hips from the hitched-in waist. The only problem was the black lace covering her left forearm.

“Minyoung, are you done yet? Everyone’s arrived now,” Hyerim asked through the curtain.

“Yes, I’ll just be a moment.”

“Oh my gosh, that dress is so perfect!” she heard Hana say to Hyerim. “Please tell me you’re getting that one.”

“I am, yes.”

Minyoung looked up at the girl in the mirror. She looked afraid. It seemed silly to be afraid of the tattoo on her arm, one that had been there since she was born. Suddenly, taking off the sleeve was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But she could hardly wear it to the party, and her friends might be disappointed that she was still keeping it covered.

Closing her eyes, she pushed the sleeve down to her wrist, feeling the bumps that permanently marked her skin. She pulled the hook off her finger and slid the sleeve off completely. Feeling the tears brimming under her eyelids, they caught on her eyelashes when she lifted them. Minyoung turned the tattoo away from the mirror, and the reflection was beautiful. The sad girl relaxed her shoulders and smiled.

“Wow…” someone breathed. Minyoung’s eyes flitted to where the curtain had been pulled back slightly. Jisu’s face held an expression of awe. “Who would’ve thought Little Miss Jeans-and-Hoodies would look so great in a dress?”

“Shut up,” Minyoung protested half-heartedly.

“Oh, just come out.” Jisu pulled back the curtain, revealing her to the other young women. They mimicked Jisu’s reaction.

“Don’t tell me that the blue one I picked out for you looked this good, because I’ll be really mad if it did and you never showed me!” Minhee grinned.

“You’re getting that one,” Eunbi insisted. “But what’s that on your arm?” She caught Minyoung’s left arm, which she had let fall to her side. As soon as she did, Minyoung snatch it away, holding it to her chest. “We’ve lived together for months now, and weren’t you the one who said that people like us needed to stick together? You can trust us.” The others nodded.

“It…it was years ago. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It clearly does, otherwise you wouldn’t be hiding it.” Minhee frowned, looking a little hurt, perhaps because Minyoung hadn’t ever mentioned it to her.

Feeling guilty, she signed, sitting down on the seat in the dressing room. “When I first found out that Jungkook was the son of one of the richest men in the country, I knew that he would be in the public eye every day for the rest of his life. I never wanted to be famous, I didn’t want to be followed everywhere I went, so I,” she paused, swallowing hard. “I tried to change things.”

“How could you possible do that?” Rajin leaned forward, confused.

Minyoung held out her now shaking arm. “I tried to cut my tattoo off.” A few of them gasped, a fair number scars still pale and visible on her arm around Jungkook’s name. “I was a teenager, I didn’t know what I was doing. I just thought things would be better if I never had a Soulmate at all, but the skin just kept growing back, marked with his name, no matter how hard I tried. I gave up after a while and just wrapped my arm in bandages, vowing I would never come forward.” She found herself holding back tears. “But now,” she looked up, “I have all of you, and I shouldn’t be afraid anymore.”

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Minhee stepped forwards and pulled Minyoung to her feet. Embracing her, she blinked back tear of her own. “But we’re all going to be there for you. We know how you feel, and we’re going to stand by you, no matter what happens.”

Minyoung nodded on her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Now, let’s get you this dress before we get tears all over it,” Minhee laughed, pulling away and drawing the curtain.

-

“I actually can’t believe this!” Rajin huffed, sitting down on the sofa in her living room. She had invited everyone around to her house, and her father had cooked a celebratory meal for them.

“Can’t you?” Minyoung raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it is the press.”

The seven of them stared at the evening news, photographs of them in the shopping centre flashing across the screen. The overdramatic reporter’s voice piped in the background, “Several members of the local press spotted the Soulmate of famous restaurant owner, Kim Seokjin, out in Seoul today, along with six other women, two of which we have confirmed to be the Soulmates of Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok. I think it’s a fair assumption to make that the other four are the remaining Soulmates of the Nation’s Big Seven. With their renouned party coming up next week-”

Rajin changed the channel. “Can’t they just give it a rest?” But their pictures were all over every news channel.

“This is what it’s going to be like. It’s something we’re just going to have to get used to. And if you think about how powerful our Soulmates are, honestly, there is very little we have to worry about.”

Minyoung knew that Minhee was doing her best to comfort the group. But the fear of being in the spotlight had never left her. She would have to watch her every move. It made her feel trapped, paranoid. Running her thumb back and forth over the tattoo on her bare arm, she held Jungkook’s face in her mind. She didn’t try and think to him, but finally embraced her feelings of longing, and became lost in how her world would be once he was in it.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a lot of time spent getting this chapter exactly how I wanted it, and perfecting the playlist, we have finally reached the end of our Atelophobia journey. I'll probably add a longer note after the ending has been digested. I'm feeling pretty sad (as well as having a terrible cough), that it's over. But I really hope you enjoy this! All my love ~ Slighty X

“It was very kind of you to give us a lift to the party, Mr Kim.” Eunbi leant forward slightly to thank Seokjin from behind the driver’s seat.

“Nonsense,” he laughed. “I came to pick up all of you. It would have been silly for me to just come for my jagiya and leave the two of you behind. And call me Jin.”

“Well, thank you very much, Jin.”

Minyoung had mumbled a quiet thank you before they had all gotten into Jin’s car, but hadn’t spoken a word since. In fact, she hadn’t spoken for most of that day. Eunbi let her nerves manifest in the exact opposite way, not shutting up from the moment they had sat down for breakfast.

“How far away is Jungkook’s house,” Minhee asked, eyeing Minyoung shivering form in the seat behind her.

“We’re about twenty minutes away. Would you like me the turn the heat up, Minyoung?”

She shook her head and tried to smile at him. “I’m fine, thank you,” she managed to croak.

The rest of the car journey was quiet, the only noise was the light music coming from the radio, and the low mumble of Minhee and Jin as they exchange soft words to one another.

The all-too-familiar ache in her chest told Minyoung that they were close before her eyes did. The gate to the long driveway opened, and she started fumbling in her bag for a mirror as they drove up the inclined lane of cobbles.

“Are you going to start fussing? You look beautiful,” Eunbi smiled, touching her arm.

“I just…I need to look perfect. Everything has to be perfect.”

“And it will be. But you have to keep calm. It’ll go to shit if you start panicking.”

The car stopped at the front of the turning circle, Minyoung’s side of the car next to the broad shallow steps. Her heart gave a huge squeeze, fluttering lightly, making her feel giddy all of a sudden. Putting her mirror away and playing with the curled ends of her hair, she didn’t notice that somebody had opened her door.

“My lady,” the elderly man said.

“Oh, right, yes, of course,” she stuttered, taking the gloves hand that the man had offered. “Thank you. Erm, would you like to see my invitation?”

“That won’t be necessary, Miss Kang. You see, I have spent the last week or so watching Master Jeon gush over you. I know exactly what you look like.”

A heat rose to Minyoung’s cheeks and neck. “Oh, I’m sorry about that, sir.”

“It’s quite alright. I haven’t seen the master so happy in years.”

Minyoung hitched up the front of her skirts, slowly climbing the three steps, and trying not to let her heart pull her along. The rush had subsided, giving way to her usual feelings of longing mixed with the urge to run. The closer she got to the house, the greater the pain her chest became.

“Jimin isn’t here yet, so I’m going inside to get a drink. Are you coming?”

“I…erm…I think I’ll stay out here for a little while longer.” Minyoung expected Eunbi to protest, but instead she smiled.

“Come in whenever you’re ready.” She gently curled her arms around her, not wanting to crush her hair, and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Pulling away, she turned and followed Minhee and Jin into the house.

Minyoung scratched the tattoo on her forearm. It was going to take a while to get used to not having it covered. Walking over to the balcony, and stopped between two of the potted evergreens, leaning on the stone. She tugged on the metal clasps on her shoulders, the dress suddenly feeling too tight, the belt clinging to her skin. A light breeze ruffled the skirts, and she shivered.

“Minyoung-ah?” The voice made her jump. She swivelled to see Junghyun standing next to one of the pillars to the left of the front entrance, holding a couple of bottles of wine. Sighing with relief, she smiled and stepped out of the shadow of the trees.

“A lot of wine for one guy, don’t you think?”

Junghyun laughed, looking down at the bottles. “Good to know you aren’t feeling too bad. I wish I could say the same for me brother.”

“I…” Minyoung dropped her head, flicking her fingernails, suddenly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No. It’s alright. It’s my fault really.” She let out a short, humourless laugh. “I could only make it to the front patio.”

“Do you think you could maybe make it through the front door?” This made Minyoung lift her head, a little confused. “You don’t have to do anything else, if you don’t want to. But you should come inside out of the cold.”

“I guess it’s a start.” She walked slowly up to him, trying her best to smile. “Would you er…would you like me to carry one of those in for you?”

“So much for baby steps,” Junghyun chuckled, shaking his head and offering her his arm, which she took, cradling the wine bottle in her free hand.

“I didn’t really have the opportunity to say so before, but you really do have a beautiful house.” Minyoung gazed, wide-eyed, at the brightly lit foyer, each crystal from the chandelier splashing patches of colour onto the walls. Straight ahead, the hall opened up into an entertainment space, with French doors leading out onto the patio. She could see Minhee and Eunbi stood with Jin under a pergola, laced with pink roses and soft fairy lights.

“Thank you. Our mother spent so long trying make everything perfect.”

“She did a great job,” Minyoung croaked before her shoulders lurched forwards slightly, the pain in her chest suddenly crippling.

Junghyun took the bottle from her and placed both on a sideboard, before taking her shoulders lightly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rasped, hands to her chest. “I think I just want this all to be over.”

“Well then, I’ll leave to two of you alone.” He smiled, nodding his head at something behind her, and walked away with the two wine bottles in hand.

Minyoung scrunched up her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop it from shaking as she straightened up through the pain. The marble floor made no effort to quieten the sound of his footsteps. She felt as though she might choke if she tried to swallow lump in her throat. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned on her heel.

He was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Looking like a deer caught in a headlight, he stood a few steps up on the stair case, just to the right of the front entrance. Relief swept through her body, the rush bubbling up through her chest, numbing the pain completely. This time, she didn’t try to hold it in.

“Jeon Jungkook.” It came out as a whisper, as though he would shatter if she had spoken any louder.

A few long moments passed before he moved. Each step was carefully placed, elegant, hardly forming a crease in his sharply-cut suit. He stopped a metre or so away from her, arms hanging awkwardly by his sides. “Kang Minyoung. You came?”

Minyoung couldn’t help but smile. “Of course I did.”

“But I thought maybe…” He looked to the ground, tugging at the hem of his jacket.

Swallowing hard, Minyoung took a step closer. “I messed up the case for you. The least I could do is come an apologize.”

“Is that all?” Probably realize how abrupt he might have sounded, Jungkook straightened up, Minyoung recognizing his posture from the courtroom. “Don’t tell me that’s all you came for.”

Tears prickled her eyes as she shook her head. Jungkook lifted his arm slightly, reaching out towards her, though hesitant and stopping mid-air. Involuntarily, she caught his hand in hers and a blazing heat flushed through her entire body. It was so explosive that she almost tried to let go, but instead found herself being pulled towards him, her head coming to rest on his chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he breathed, his voice muffled against her hair. “I’m sorry I made it so hard for you to come forward.”

“I’m sorry I stayed away from so long. I’m not going anywhere, not anymore.” Wrapping her arms around him, Minyoung felt his tense back muscles relax, and an arm curled around her waist, bringing her body close to his.

They stayed like this for a while, breathing in each other’s scent, Minyoung listening to his heart beat slow. She felt hers begin beating in sync, and focused her breathing on the rise and fall of his chest. The world could have disappeared and they wouldn’t have noticed. Minyoung forgot about everything she had been worrying about; being here with her Soulmate was worth every second of suffering she had endured, and more.

She hated to break the silence, but feared her legs would soon give way. “My friends are probably wondering where I’ve gotten to. They might think I’ve ran off home.”

“Can’t we just stay like this all night?” Jungkook whined, tightening his hold on her.

“We could, but I might not be able to breathe for much longer if we do,” she laughed.

“Oh yes, of course. Sorry.” Letting go, they stared at each other for a moment, fearing if they look away, the other might disappear. However unknowingly, Jungkook’s shaking hand came up from her waist and traced the line of her neck from her collarbone to her cheek. Minyoung turned her face into his palm, smiling fondly. Learning down, swallowing nervously, Jungkook placed the softest of soft kisses on her lips. Fluttering her eyelids closed, she smiled before he could apologise again.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m going to make it up to you,” he said, his voice quiet but with a certain strength behind it. “Do you want to go out to the party?” Minyoung nodded. “I was afraid you might.”

She laughed and pulled away. Taking his arm, they walked through the foyer and out onto the patio. Someone screamed.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it!” Minhee scurried up to them, wide-eyed. “I can’t…I mean this is just…And you’re touching!” She gestured to their linked arms.

“Exactly how bad did you make me out to be?” Jungkook turned to Minyoung, frowning.

“Maybe I said that you were an arsehole a few times.”

“Just a few?”

“That was before I met you.” She squeezed his arm playfully.

“You just met me.”

“Yes, and I like you now.”

He smiled, shaking his head, and led her over to the beverage-laden table. “I’d like you to meet Kim Namjoon, and his Soulmate Bae Jisu.”

“Oh, I’ve known Minyoung since we were little.” Jisu gave her a quick hug.

“Exactly how many secret do you have?”

Minyoung smirk. “You have no idea.”

“Sir,” a voiced piped up from just inside the French doors. “Park Jimin has just arrived.”

Immediately, Minyoung and Minhee abandoned their Soulmates and rushed to Eunbi. Her face was drained of colour, her hands beginning to shake. Quite sudden, she doubled over and let out an ear-piercing scream. “Jesus Christ, the pain wasn’t this bad before.”

“I know, but you’ve just got to breathe through it. It’ll be over soon,” Minyoung said, clutching her friend’s shoulder. They led her over to a chair and sat her down carefully.

“Jimin-hyung, I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” Jungkook shrugged as Jimin walked straight passed him.

“Oh, so I have to come alone, but she gets to bring her girlfriend.” He flung his arm out at Minyoung, who was still rubbing Eunbi’s shoulder.

“Okay, I can accept that you had to hide your identity, and that you found it difficult to approach me, but I draw the line at you having a girlfriend.”

A few of the girls giggled at Jungkook’s utter confusion. “It was a sort of stunt that we did at the opening of Jin’s restaurant. Jimin brought a woman with him, and so did Eunbi,” Minyoung explained.

“But that’s just cruel,” Jungkook frowned.

Jimin got down on his knees in front of the chair where Eunbi was still hunched. He pulled her hands from her lap and held them in his own. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done, for how much I’ve hurt you.” Tears began to stream from his eyes, his voice cracking. “I can’t promise that I will never hurt you again, but I can explain everything. Please, please, just give me the chance to.”

Eunbi brought her head up, looking back into Jimin’s eyes. Her own tears left trails down her face, but she wouldn’t let go of his hands to wipe them away. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. The two of them stood, keeping hold of one hand each, and wondered across the patio and down to the pavilion at the very bottom of the large garden.

Minyoung heard Rajin sigh. “That wasn’t anywhere near as horrific as I thought it would be.

“I just think it’s nice that we’re all finally together,” Minhee said.

“It is.” Jungkook pulling Minyoung close to him.

-

“…and so after that he offered me a place on the development committee of his next video game!”

“That’s fantastic,” Minyoung grinned. “When do you start?”

“I have no idea,” Rajin laughed. “But whenever it is, I actually can’t wait.”

“I think it’s amazing that she and my dad are getting along so well.” Taehyung leant across and kissed the side of Rajin’s head.

“You’ve met my dad, haven’t you?” Jungkook asked.

“Yeah,” Minyoung snorted, leaning her head into his shoulder. “We’ll talk about that later.”

Then a shout came from the end of the garden, making everyone turn their heads towards the sound, a little like meerkats alerted to danger. Silence fell across the group and confused looks were exchanged. Only when someone came storming towards the patio did people begin to move.

“Eunbi, where are you going?” Minhee walked up to her.

“Home,” she snapped, pushing right passed her.

Minyoung sprang to her feet, making straight for the pavilion. “What did you do?” she spat, even before Jimin came into view.

“I don’t know. We were just talking and she freaked out.”

“Why do I find that so hard to believe?” Minyoung rolled her eyes, circling to follow Jimin back towards the house.

“I swear, I was just trying to fix things.” They reached the patio, and both Minhee and Eunbi disappeared. “Where did she go?”

“She said she was going home, and Minhee went with her. Where are you going?” Jungkook caught Minyoung’s arm as she swept past.

“I’m going to find them.”

“But you just got here.” His voice almost broke her heart.

“I know, I know.” Minyoung ran her hands up and down his arms. He caught her waist and tried to pull her to him. “But she’s my best friend. I can’t just let her go.”

“But you’re my Soulmate.” When she attempted to kiss his cheek, he buried his face in her hair. “Don’t leave. Please,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Slowly pulling out of his grip, Minyoung turned and hurried into the house, through the foyer and out the front entrance.

At the bottom of the steps, Minhee cradled Eunbi in her arms. A car pulled up in front of them, and they go in.

“Wait, Eunbi! I can explain!” Jimin came up beside her, yelling across the front patio.

“Get back inside. You’ve done enough.” Minyoung shot him a glare, before running down to the car. She didn’t know what Jimin had said, but it made Eunbi tear herself away from the one person in the world that she was destined to be with. And now she had left Jungkook behind as well. Tears welled up and overflowed from her eyes. Not knowing when she would be able to see her Soulmate again, she got into the passenger seat of the car and watched through the window as Jungkook’s figure disappeared from view.

Eunbi’s hitched breaths and heavy sobs filled her ears from the back seat, drowning out the soft coos of Minhee trying to comfort her friend. Ignorant to what had put her in such a state, Minyoung let selfish thoughts fill her head. Could she have just stayed at the party? Could she have just stayed in Jungkook’s arms and hoped that everything would turn out alright?

But she knew that her place was at Eunbi’s side, however much it would hurt her. She’d stood against her Soulmate before, and for Eunbi, she would do it again. So, she let her own cries of anguish fall silently from her lips, willing a whole new kind of pain to fade away as the distance between them grew.


	18. Soundtrack

Dear No One ~ Tori Kelly

Oh No! ~ Marina and the Diamonds (Minyoung's Theme)

Lost Boy ~ Ruth B. (Minhee's Theme)

Beautiful Lies ~ Birdy (Eunbi's Theme)

Simple ~ Woozi (of Seventeen)

Shattered ~ Trading Yesterday

Habit ~ Seventeen

I Need Some Sleep ~ Eels

U R ~ Taeyeon (MinJin's Theme)

All of the Stars ~ Ed Sheeran

So Close ~ Jon McLaughlin (Jungkook's Theme)

To Be Human ~ Sia, Labrinth

Sans Souci ~ Pêtr Alekänder

Say Yes ~ Seungkwan, DK (of Seventeen)

Drop Your Guard ~ Jasmine Thompson (JungYoung's Theme)

Aquaman ~ Walk The Moon

DNA ~ BTS

~~~

This playlist is available to listen to on Spotify and YouTube.


	19. Author's Note ~ 04/01/18

Hello everyone!

I'd like to start off by saying how amazed and grateful I am for the amount of response and support I have received for 'Atelophobia.' I can't begin to tell you how happy it has made me, especially reading all of the lovely comments I have been left. You are all amazing people! I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Second of all, we shall take a dark turn to the evil little laugh that I do whenever I see a comment on how I ended this story. I know it was unexpected, but I am happy that I chose to end it this way. Originally, I was going to have everyone meet at the party, and they would all live happily ever after. And yet, it seemed a little easy and I had not yet felt that my games with these poor characters had ended. Next, I thought about not having Eunbi go to the party at all, leaving the ending open to interpretation. But finally, I settled on raising everyone's hopes in order to crush them more effectively. I hope you can forgive me. I wanted to make things realistic; relationships need effort to work, even in a world like the one I created.

Finally, I am happy to announce that I am writing a sequel! I don't know how long it will be before I begin uploading it, and my university work means that updates are unpredictable. But I will be realeasing an extract very soon, so you have something to look forward to.

Thank you again for all your support. You don't know how much this means to me and the hope that it has given me for the future. I love you all!

~ Slightly X


	20. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.
> 
> I haven't actually touched this story for a long time, but I'd like to say that the continued support I have recieved will always amaze me! Thank you so much.
> 
> I've decided that now would be a great time to tease you lovely people with a little snippet of when I've been writing for the sequel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please look forward to the rest of the story, whenever it my come!

LACUNA

The waiter placed the plates in front of the two young men, bowed, and left them both in the silence which they had been sitting in for the past five minutes. After placing their order, there was really only one thing that they could talk about, and even on that topic they had very little to say. They sat outside at a table for two at a small café in Busan.

Jimin could only manage two mouthfuls before he set down his cutlery and sighed. “Do you think it bothers them as much as it does us?”

“Jimin-hyung, I said I didn’t want to think about her anymore.”

“We both know that that’s impossible. Until it’s all sorted, we’ve not going to be able to do anything without thinking of them first. I would’ve thought you’d have realize that after a year.”

Jungkook, having completely lost his appetite, looked at his friend with eyebrows furrowed. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“I know it was all my fault.”

“You’re right,” Jungkook clipped the end of Jimin’s sentence. “It was all your fault. If you had had more self-control, your Soulmate would have no reason to be upset, and Kang Minyoung wouldn’t have run off and taken her side.”

“It’s not like you to say her name.”

“It’s not like it doesn’t hurt but, like you said, we need to accept that they will always be important to us.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“I’m not the one who has to do something.”

“That’s not true! You sided with me and she got mad at you, remember?” Jimin flung his hand at Jungkook in an aggressive gesture. The younger man huffed through his nose and stood up. “No, wait. Sit down, please. We can’t let this get between us. I feel like you’re all I have left.”

Begrudgingly, Jungkook sat back down. “I don’t think I can do this much longer.”

“You might have to,” said Jimin, who was looking from his phone to Jungkook, and then back to his phone. “It’s Jin.”

Swallowing hard and heaving a weighted sigh, Jungkook looked towards the sun, squinting. “Just answer it.”


	21. ~ Lacuna ~

Hello!

So, I've had a good few days. I've handed in my last peice of work of university this year, and I have just one exam tomorrow. And then I am off for summer!

And so, I've elected to make the poor decision to upload the first chapter of the sequel to this story! So the sequel is up, it's here!

I'd like to thank everyone for their support for Atelophobia. I appreciate it so much!

My love always ~ Slightly X


End file.
